Sweet Hush
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: Misaki the perfect princess never able to speak out is kidnapped the night of her engagement announcement to Prince Kotaru. She finds herself in a world where she must depend on the mysterious Oujirou and herself where battle dolls are used to fight..M
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Hush

By: Haruka-chan

AN: Ok! Next up for me is Angelic Layer! I have the anime-network and they have been featuring a show called Angelic layer after watching couple of episodes I went out and bought some DVD. They were pretty good though the relationship between Oujirou and Misaki would have been much better if she was a little older, but then again that's anime for you, couplings that just aren't logical or very fond of in reality though it happens. Anyways despite their age difference I love them! So I hope you guys like this one, though the storyline is very popular in Fanfiction.net I believe that you guys might like it any how and if you don't shrugs can't do anything about it.

The Kidnapping...Chapter 1

_There was a legend of a flower that was called the 'forget me not' and it was said that it was the flower of true love, of star crossed lovers, those who were truly in love saw things that weren't there for the rest of the world. They made a world of their own, free of everything. A place strictly for them..._

__

"Tell me why I have to attend this particular ball?" asked a young woman of 17. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Because my dear you are at an age where you should be looking for a suitable husband, that is if you don't already have someone in mind" said the elderly woman with silvery gray hair tied in to an elegant bun fit for her stature. Her eyes kind and gentle blue they held much wisdom and intellect.

"Grand mama" she said looking at the smiling woman.

"Misaki I know you and I know you will listen to everything your grand papa and I say but that isn't what we want from you. Well not always" she said.

Misaki nodded, "I know, but it's so much easier that way" she said as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck.

The elderly woman laughed. "Oh Misaki you made our lives so much lighter and wonderful, as much as I want to keep you, it seems each year you grow older and the time for us to part shorter" she said.

"Oh grand mama don't say such things I will always stay here with you and grand papa," Misaki said with her trademark smiles.

"You know that was the exact same thing that you said to be when you were a child," she laughed.

"Oh grand mama I love you and I would do anything you and grand papa wish," she said. Even if it means marrying someone I don't know she thought.

"Well come now let's see if your dress is ready we shall need to leave soon" said her grand mother leading her towards the room where maids were running around wildly. "What chaos" said her grand mother shaking her head lightly.

"Oh my Lady!" exclaimed one of the maids as the room froze to a silence.

"Is Misaki's gown ready?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" one of the head maids exclaimed.

"Good bring it out and help her into it. I shall be waiting for down stairs" she said smiling at Misaki as she walked out of the room.

"My lady, which color would you like? We have the blue, green, and pink" she said as the maids held up the gowns. Misaki smiled and shook her head lightly.

"Grand mama always out does herself" she said softly as she pointed at one of the gowns.

The maids smiled as they assisted her. She was always a favorite; she never complained and was sweet to everyone. But it was also what they worried for most, she was just too nice to anyone she met; she never went against anything her grand parents said and she never went a day without smiling.

Misaki took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs where her grand parents waited for her. She smiled once again as she walked down the beautiful marble stairs.

"Oh you look like an angel" said her grand mother as she watched her only grand daughter walked down towards them.

Misaki was in a white matte taffeta strapless princess gown, beige horizon plaid colored trim at neckline with tie sash at back, her hair was in soft curls, her hands in satin gloves. Her face decorated to bring out her eyes and her pink lips juicy and glossy. She took her last step and bowed to her grand parents who smiled.

"You have grown up so fast" said her grand father who gave one of his arms to her.

She smiled. He led both her and her grand mother out the door and into the waiting carriage. She watched her grand parents from where she sat. They looked so happy, her grand mother had told her of how they met and how they fell in love. She wanted all that. A fairy tale of her own. She dreaded these balls where she was treated like an object rather then a person, she wanted to escape some times to the field and just forget about everything. She chuckled lightly that was sure to never happen, not to her. Her life was planned out and she did everything the two people sitting across from her told her to. She was a statue; she wanted to break free but she just didn't know how to without breaking something else, no people's hearts.

"Misaki dear I hear that Princess Hatoko will be attending the ball as well this yearly" said her grand mother. Misaki smiled excitedly.

"Really? It will be wonderful to see her again, I'm so glad she's old enough" she said.

"Yes I know how fond you are of her, and her brother" said her grand mother winking.

Misaki blushed and shook her head. "No...No grand mama you have it all wrong" she tried to explain, but they were already laughing and saying things. Misaki sighed and looked out the window of the carriage. They arrived shortly after.

They were led into a beautiful ballroom where soft music was playing there was laughter and smell of wine and perfume everywhere. Misaki took another deep breath and entered.

"Oh Lord and Lady Suzuhara" said one of the host as she rushed towards her grand parents.

"I must say Kaori you out done yourself once again I do enjoy these balls you throw" she heard her grand mother say. The hostess blushed and smiled.

"I could never equal to you both, and you also have the perfect grand daughter!" said the hostess as she looked towards Misaki.

"Yes Misaki is an angel" said her grand mother.

"I know she is, she looks so much like her mother" she said softly.

Misaki looked towards the ground. It was her life goal to be like her mother the mysterious woman who gave birth to her, yet she wasn't there to raise and love her. She never asked where she was, she never asked what happened. She always accepted the fact that her mother wasn't here , but she had her grand mama to take care of her, and she did, always telling her fairy tale when she was frightened at night, and her grand papa playing hide and go seek with her even when he was to attend a meeting that concerned the kingdom.

Yes she was the missing Princess of Eterna. Her mother was loved among the people of her land, but no one spoke of what might have happened to her mother or her father. She was left alone; no she wasn't she had her wonderful friends Princess Hatoko of Decennia and her wonderful older brother Prince Kotarou and of course Princess Tamayo of Sparta. They all met when they were children at one of these balls, but they have met every year afterwards to spend time with each other, and of course her court was here to support her and take care of her. She wasn't alone at all, people surrounded her yet she felt as if her heart was empty. Misaki said her hellos and thank you before she retreated to a corner where she went every year.

"May I have this dance?" she heard someone say from behind. She turned and smiled at Kotarou.

"Of course" she said as she gave him her hand as she pulled on her mask. This was the yearly masquerade of Decennia. He pulled her on to the dance floor along with other couples.

"How have you been Princess?" he asked with his handsome smile plastered to his face.

Misaki laughed halfheartedly. "Wonderful Prince Kotarou" she said.

"What? What are you laughing at?" asked Kotarou.

"Your mask, did Hatoko pick it out for you?" she asked at the serious demon mask. He dipped her making her gasp.

He smirked. "I like yours too" he said. She blushed slightly.

"I was meaning to ask you something" he started.

"What?" she asked.

"Well you know that our kingdoms are very good neighbors, and I'm not just saying this for the kingdom, but for us to..." he said blushing red each time he looked at her.

Misaki stared up at him confused. "What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Well you see...um-" he was cut of by the arms that circled this neck in a death grip.

Misaki stepped back and smiled at the blonde who stood grinning. "Tamayo!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Misaki-chi" she said. Princess Tamayo was the heir to her kingdom which was best known for their warriors, and athletic skills, she was always giving people she met nick names and trying her new moves on Prince Kotarou but it was her way of showing her feelings for him which he failed to noticed.

"I'm so glad you came" said Misaki.

"You think I would miss this ball, I get to see you only once a year now" she said hugging Misaki. Kotarou smiled as he stood next to his best friends. "Hey Kotarou how about a dance?" asked Tamayo. Before he could say anything he was dragged into the dance floor once again.

Misaki smiled this is how it was every year and she wouldn't have it any other way. She looked towards the balcony and walked towards it. The cool breeze blew her curls, she pushed them away from her face and stared at the beautiful blanket of stars.

"Beautiful no?" she heard someone say. She turned and found a young man who stood tall his face covered by a sparkling mask of a wizard.

"Yes very" she said. He stepped forward and touched the roses that were on display.

"Such a beautiful color" he said.

"In the language of flowers yellow roses symbolizes friendship" she said to the stranger. He nodded.

"Yes but it also mean jealousy, and a request to care" he said.

Misaki didn't know what it was about him that made him so mysterious and charming. "I am sorry have we met before?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No I don't believe so" he said. Misaki gasped as he plucked a yellow rose and held it out to her. "Let us be friends" he said.

Misaki's hand hesitated before she took the flower from his hand. "I am-" she was cut off by Kotarou's voice.

"Princess Misaki?" he called. Misaki turned towards the door, then back at where the stranger once stood. "Princess?" he asked once he stepped on to the balcony, Tamayo following behind him.

"Misaki-chi is anything wrong?" she asked.

Misaki shook her head no. "Let's go inside it's kind of chilly out here" said Misaki.

They nodded as they stepped inside. They walked towards the drinks, but Misaki couldn't help but turn towards the balcony every once in a while hoping to see the stranger once more. She smiled at the rose in her hand. 

"Everyone may we have your attention please" said Kotarou's father King of Decennia. Misaki and everyone turned towards where the king and queen stood next to her grand parents. "I would like to thank all of our guest, this years has been wonderful as many others, but tonight it's also a celebration for the joining with our neighboring kingdom of Eterna" he said. The crowd spoke quietly before they once again looked towards the king. "I am proud to say that Princess Misaki and Prince Kotaru are to be engaged" said the king.

Misaki gasped and looked towards where Tamayo looked at her as if she had betrayed her and fled the scene. Misaki run after her and Kotaru after her.

_No this wasn't how things were supposed to be_! she thought.

Misaki finally making to the gardens heard soft sobs. "Tamayo...please forgive me I didn't know" she said.

"How could you! I trusted you!" she said.

Misaki walked around the rose bush and found her friend sitting on the bench crying her heart out. "Tamayo believe me I didn't know!" she exclaimed.

The blonde looked up and smiled slightly when she saw the brunet in tears. "You know Misaki-chi you're so honest some times I hate you for that" she said. Misaki sobbed as she fell on her knees in front of Tamayo.

"I didn't think grand papa and grand mama would actually go through with it, I thought they were joking in the carriage" she whispered.

"That's the problem with you! Your so dull you don't even notice it do you?!?" Tamayo yelled. Misaki looked at her. "Kotarou has been in love you since we were children. Every year for rose day he got you the pink one until they started to become dark shades of pink. At first I didn't mind, but when I was the one getting the yellow roses I hated it! I wanted the pink ones that you got! I pretended like it didn't bother me!" she said holding her head and shaking it while tears ran down her face.

Misaki watched unable to do anything. She stared at her own hand where she held the yellow rose. The stranger's words floated into her mind.

"_It also means jealousy and a request to care_."

She found her heartbreak. "If I could change it I would" she said softly.

"No you wouldn't! I know you Misaki-chi! You listen to everyone you never do anything your own heart says. Some times I wanted to be like you so I could accept these things but I can't! My heart breaks every time I see how much Kotarou cares for you" she exclaimed as she stood. "I'm sorry Misaki-chi I need to be alone. I believe you..." she said before she ran off again. Misaki sat there on the ground.

This had to be the worst night of her life. She continued to sit there unable to move. She was in the deepest apart of the garden where anyone probably wouldn't go to, but she needed to be alone she couldn't let anyone see her this way.

"My lady are you lost?" came a soft gentle voice. Misaki looked up at the woman who looked as if she was a maid.

"No I'll be fine" she choked out.

The maid smiled and kneeled to her level. "Here drink this and everything will be all right" she said.

Misaki didn't care now she took the glass and drank the contents. "Thank you..." she said before she found herself feel sleepy. She looked at the woman. "You put a spell on my drink..." she said before she completely fell limp.

"I'm sorry" the maid whispered.

"Is she ready?" asked the man behind her.

"Yes she is" said the maid.

The man nodded and picked her up and hurried through the garden to the secret exit. "Deliver the message" he called softly.

She nodded as she shed her maid clothing to reveal a tight red suit, she jumped onto the balcony and set her arrow that had a piece of parchment stuck to it. She released her arrow as it shot for the door of the ballroom. She smiled when she saw that the note has caught their attention. "My work here is done" she whispered before disappearing into the darkness.

"Misaki!" called Kotarou.

"Is that what you call her now, that she's your fiancé?" asked Tamayo.

"What is wrong with you two? Where is Misaki?" he asked.

"Never mind there is some kind of commotion in the ballroom" she said. He nodded and rushed towards the ballroom. 

Kotarou and Tamayo walked into the ballroom. "Father what is the matter?" he asked as the room was filled with pale faces and small chatters of despair.

"Princess Misaki..." started his mother.

"What has happened to her?" asked Kotarou.

"She had been abducted" said his father.

"What?!" asked Tamayo.

"Who has?" asked Kotarou.

"They didn't say all they said is that she is with '_us_' they didn't even leave a ransom slip" said Misaki's grandfather.

"Oh my darling! I have lost _both_ of them!" cried her grand mother.

Tamayo stood feeling guilty and angry, while everyone ran around stupidly.

The two reached the out skirt of the kingdom and finally slowed down. "Do you have to run so fast?" she asked.

He looked at her and smirked. "You're the one who said you can catch up" he said. She glared at him.

"As much as I love watching you two show affection for each other did you get the princess?" asked the other figure standing against the tree.

"Yes" she said shaking her red hair out of the hood.

He stepped forward taking the Misaki off his arms and into his own. He smiled when he noticed the yellow rose she was clutching. "Is this your doing Wizard?" he asked.

The man smiled. "I was trying to charm her" he said.

The figure chuckled. "Good work Hikaru, Wizard" he said.

"Thank you your highness" said Hikaru.

"Lets head back to the castle" he said. The two followed quietly.

_I hope you can save us all, little Hibiscus_ he thought as he stared down at Misaki. 

TBC

Hibiscus--Means Delicate beauty in the language of flowers


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Hush

By: Haruka-chan

Waking to...Chapter 2

She woke to find herself in a beautiful room with paintings of goddess, angels, and fairies on the ceiling, the sun made the beautiful chandelier sparkle and glow. She felt the silk sheets around her body. She looked around the large room. It was painted a cream color with windows every where, ahead of her she saw a door that lead to the balcony, the sheer white curtains that covered it flying as the wind came in. The room was elegant, just like the one back at her grandparent's palace. She sat up and looked around.

"Your awake" said someone.

She looked for the voice and found a woman walking towards her. She had short red hair, and was dressed in a gown of brilliant red, she was also decorated in beautiful jewelry not too much, but enough to show her stature.

"Yes where am I?" she asked.

"In Fahren" said the woman.

"What?!" Misaki asked.

The woman in red smiled and nodded. "Yes, you were bought here last night" she said.

"Hey you were the one who gave me that Sleep potion last night!" exclaimed Misaki.

She nodded. "That is correct." She said.

Misaki looked down at her sheets. "Why do you want me?" she asked me.

"That is something my lord will tell you, right now I think you should get dressed" she said.

That's when she realized that she was nude. She gasped and pulled the sheets around her.

"Don't worry I won't harm you. I have brought you some clothing other then your gown, the weather here is very different from what you are use to, if you want to keep that skin of yours nice and pale like it is, then you should probably get into these" She said putting down a set of clothing.

Misaki wrapped the sheets around her and walked over to her and held up the cloth that she had just placed on the bed. She held up the dress. Misaki didn't say anything as she held the dress.

She chuckled. "I think that dress will look very suiting on you, so I wouldn't worry if I were you" she said.

Misaki shook her head lightly. "It's not that it's just this is the first time I'm dressing in something that my grand mama didn't pick for me" she said with a small smile.

"And yet it isn't something you picked either" stated the red head.

Misaki nodded. "I suppose your right, but I have taught myself to be content with what I have" she said.

"Then maybe you need to break such things while you're here, for things are different here" she said. Misaki stared at her for a long while before she looked down at the dress. "I shall help you to dress," said She breaking her thought.

"Do you think because I come from a noble family I can't dress myself?" asked Misaki quietly.

Her eyes widen then she smiled. "I suppose that's how you seem to us, the outlanders are very different from us" she said.

"Not as different as you make us to be" said Misaki.

"I suppose your right," she said.

"May I ask what your name is?" asked Misaki.

"I'm Hikaru" she said. Misaki nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you Hikaru" she said.

She laughed and nodded. "Same here princess Misaki" she said.

Misaki walked behind the screen and dropped the sheets and pulled on the cotton candy pink plaid taffeta strapless gown, there was a cerise tie sash at the waist. "This material is so comfortable," said Misaki.

"They are made for comfort," stated Hikaru.

Misaki nodded as Hikaru tied the back together. Misaki looked at herself and smiled, she looked liked different. Hikaru then held out the long chandelier like earrings with jewels implanted in them. "These are beautiful," said Misaki.

"Yes these are the sort of jewels that our people wears," said Hikaru.

"Strange how you look like one of us now" said Hikaru.

Misaki looked down at her hands. "May I ask why you are being so generous? I mean is this how you treat your prisoners" asked Misaki.

Hikaru shook her head, "Your not a prisoner follow me, he awaits you" she said. Misaki nodded as she followed after Hikaru.

Misaki took note of the beauty that surrounded everything in the castle she was currently at. Even the way the breeze blew the curtains was beautiful. Hikaru took her to what Misaki known to be the dinning hall.

"My Lord" she heard Hikaru say as she bowed.

Misaki looked towards the man who was seated at the head of the table sipping something from a beautifully crafted cup. Misaki almost gasped at the handsome face that turned towards her and smiled. His blue eyes looking at her with welcome. She felt strange inside, as if he had charmed her without a word.

"Please sit down" he said. Hikaru moved for Misaki to walk forward. When she did, he did the unexpected for her, he stood and pulled the chair out for her. Not the fact that he pulled the chair, but that he who abducted her did, yet didn't seem to be of any threat to her.

"Thank you my lord" she said.

He smiled. "I am glad that the potion given to you last night wasn't so strong and you woke" he said.

Misaki was confused these people abduct her then pretend like it was something natural to be nice to the prisoner. "I am at a misunderstand" she started. He listened as she spoke. "Why have you bought me here? And why are you treating me as a guest" she asked.

"Because you are" he said. She looked at him confused. He smiled again. "I have to apologize for abducting you like the way we did, but we had no other way to get your attention" he said.

Misaki looked down at her plate. "Why is that?" she asked.

"Because my lady I am sure you understand that I am your enemy" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you not know that the kingdom of Eterna and Fahren has been at war for centuries for the western lands?" he asked.

"No actually I have heard of the battles, but didn't know they still continue" said Misaki.

"They do, a small army is sent there every month" he said. Misaki nodded. "Do you know what battle dolls are?" he asked. Misaki shook her head lightly. "You shall learn more about them, but for now I don't want you to think that you're a prisoner, because you are not. You are a guest of the Fahren kingdom. I am Prince Oujirou" he said.

"I suppose you already know who I am" said Misaki. He nodded. "May I ask if there is any particular reason as to why you have abducted me, I mean other then the fact that our kingdoms are feuding over nothing" she said.

He chuckled. "Yes there is many reason which shall revealed to you, but only you could find those answers" he said.

Misaki couldn't help but smile. "Very well" she said.

He looked surprised before he let his smile fall upon his lips once more. They ate in silence but for the first time Misaki didn't feel it was an uncomfortable silence, instead it wad quite comforting.

He watched her, she really was quite beautiful, her brown locks spilling down her shoulders and her blue eyes filled with wonder and a strange look of careless ness. "Would you like to see the garden princess Misaki" he asked.

"The garden?" she asked. He nodded. "I would love too! I spend my days at the palace garden" she said before she blushed for saying too much. "I'm sorry sometimes my mouth runs away without me" she said.

"Princess Misaki to live each day with passion is what makes living wonderful and endurable" he said.

She stared at him for a second. No one ever spoke to her like that, they usually smiled and thought that it was a cute trait. She smiled and nodded. He stood and extended a hand to her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She nodded and stood taking his hand and following him. It felt strange the feeling of holding another person's hand, particularly one of a man. Yes there were many princes and balls in her life yet this was the first time that she held someone's hand without gloves or any confinements.

Back at Decennia...

Kotarou paced around, the council was deciding what to do, Misaki's grand father had inform them after the guest had left that the note was from their rival Fahren and that they probably took Misaki to win over the war that had been taking place for quite a while now. He looked down at the garden as if looking for a relief he knew that Misaki loved flowers, she was delicate as a flower, he just hoped they didn't harm her in any way, if they did then he would have their heads. He noticed the small footsteps of Tamayo, they weren't as graceful as Misaki's or soft and quite but those where not things that normally described Tamayo.

"I know you're worried" she said. He didn't say anything. She looked down. "I guess I'm to blame for this, if I hadn't taken her away from the crowd then they would have never got her" she said.

"Don't blame yourself Misaki wouldn't want you to" said Kotarou.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I will be ridding out tomorrow morning, I'll get back my wife at in cost" he said.

_His wife..._ she thought chuckling painfully.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Hush

By: Haruka-chan

Getting to know...Chapter 3

Misaki couldn't hide her excitement, the garden was larger then she had ever seen. The flowers they were so alive and beautiful, she smiled as she saw different sorts of flowers and plants. She looked towards Prince Oujirou who smiled at her childish ways.

Misaki stood and bowed. "I'm so sorry I'm behaving like a child," she said.

"You need not apologize for enjoying yourself," he said.

"I must ask who are you and why are you not like other Princes that I have met?" she asked.

"I suppose because I live in a world completely different from the one that they live in," he said.

Misaki smiled "And enjoy such fragile things such as flowers and poetry" she said.

He smiled "I will admit to that, I do enjoy the company of beautiful things, and people" he said.

Misaki blushed at his comments, something about him made her heart race unlike anyone. "I'm sure everyone wants to surround themselves with beautiful things, it's a human thing to want" she said.

"And my lady reads and understands philosophy" he said.

"My Lord are you trying to imply I'm one of those princesses that run around not knowing there is a wall on their path?" asked Misaki boldly, why she wanted to go against him she didn't know but it felt wonderful to defy someone.

Oujirou laughed. "No of course not my lady I was just simply surprised," he said.

"Well there isn't much to do at a palace so I spend my days reading in the garden, I'm not the one who loves balls and attention very much" she said.

"Yet you consume everyone's attention once they have met you" he said looking at her intently. She blushed what was she suppose to say now?

"I really don't know why they would want to busy themselves with me, I really have nothing to offer anyone" she said looking side ways towards the lilies. She gasped when she felt his hand under her chin the simple touch brought a rush with in her.

"I'm sure you don't really believe that my lady" he said.

"And what if I do" she asked softly.

"Then I shall change that false belief," he said. Misaki could feel his breath on her cheek, which were already a dark shade of pink.

"Changing one's belief isn't as easy as you say it is," she said.

He smiled and shook his head, as his hand took hers, "That's where you're wrong my lady, its very easy to make someone see what you want them to, they just have to be willing, and I'm sure your willing to see more of this world I have brought you to against your will" he said brining her hand to his lips.

Misaki held her breath, this was something very old to her, yet this particular man made her feel as if there was a thousand butterflies in her stomach that wanted to fly out. "Yes I do want to see more of your world," she whispered.

"Good then I shall gladly show it to you" he said.

Tamayo sat on the white bench in her temporary room in the Castle of Decennia. Things were all wrong, they weren't suppose to be worried sick for Misaki, and Kotarou should be in love with her, and the whole god damned world should be happy, but that isn't possible in the world of Tamayo.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?"  Asked Kotarou as he walked into her room.

She shook her head softly. "I keep thinking things aren't right, why now out of all the time," she whispered.

"To be honest I'm glad they took her now, then later. I don't think I could bear it if she was taken while we were married" he said.

"Is that the only thing going through your head?!" she asked

"What's up with you, you been acting strangely since last night" he said.

"You wouldn't understand now would you" she asked bitterly.

"Tamayo really what's the matter?" he asked trying to understand his long time best friend.

"Kotarou just leave me alone, and tell your father that I will be going with you to find Misaki" she said.

"There is no need for you to put yourself in danger too" said Kotarou.

"Kotarou stop being selfish! She's my friend too you know!" yelled Tamayo.

"Calm down I was just looking out for you" he said.

"Big brother?" asked a timid small voice.

"What is it Hatoko?" he asked looking at his blooming beautiful sister.

"I want to go too" she said.

"Are you all mad?" he asked.

"I can help, Sazuka and I can help" she said.

"Hatoko this isn't a game" said Kotarou.

"I never said it was big brother I asked you nicely, if you won't then I shall accompany Princess Tamayo" she said.

"We care about Misaki-chi as much as you do so it would be nice if you let us come, were both capable of taking care of ourselves" said Tamayo.

"Fine" said Kotarou as he walked out.

Hatoko smiled at Tamayo. "So are you going to tell him or are you just going to sit around and hope we don't find Misaki?" she asked.

Tamayo smiled "You know for someone who is so young you understand a little too much" said Tamayo.

Hatoko smiled and nodded, but then her face changed into one that was serious. "You're going to end up hurting yourself or better yet Misaki" she said walking towards the door. "Jealousy can kill Princess Tamayo" she said before she left also.

Tamayo never felt so alone in her life, usually she would have Misaki-chi to help her through these times, but now she had no one everyone loved Misaki, everyone thought she was so cute and beautiful. She couldn't but hate the girl sometimes, but then Hatoko was right jealousy can kill either the one who is being envied or the one who is green.

Through out the day she was shown around the castle grounds. "Its all so wonderful" she said.

Hikaru smiled as she watched the girl smile in joy, maybe now she herself has forgotten that she was a prisoner.

"Oh Hikaru this is such a beautiful kingdom" she said.

"I am pleased that you like it, I'm sure my lord will be too" said Hikaru.

Misaki blushed. "Your lord...he is so young and yet he is the ruler of this kingdom" said Misaki.

"Am I to assume that you are charmed by my lord?" asked Hikaru.

"No! no I mean, he is charming, but I...um I don't know him, but he seems very kind" she said.

Hikaru smiled and nodded "He is but he also hides behind that smile"  she said.

"Doesn't everyone, I suppose they are frightened that they have so many looking up to them to smile if they don't then they might lose who they are." Said Misaki.

"I can see why he likes you so much" said Hikaru with a smile.

"Like me?" asked Misaki blushing. Hikaru chuckled.

TBC

AN: I know this sucks but I need time to finish the next chapter which is going to be longer and more detailed and reveal the story's plot. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. Please keep giving me encouraging reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Hush

By: Haruka-chan

AN: I know I took a long time to come up with this but here it is. I hope you enjoy it and know that I do not own at of the anime/manga which I write fan-fiction for they are all owned by their own respected owners. Here is a long chapter and expect more to come! Enjoy!

Liberation...Chapter 4

Oujirou sat and watched from his window as she and Hikaru walked the gardens. There was just something about her that drew him to her. Her smile that reminded him of someone who he held dear to his heart and her beauty of the rose that sat in a vase just a few feet away.

"Princess Misaki"

"Beautiful isn't she master?"

The Prince turned from the window to his trusted advisor and general. It is true that they had secrets but no one kept them better then Wizard and Hikaru and there is always a reason behind something so willing.

"Wizard"

"Has my master forgotten _why_ she was brought here?"

"I know why she is here and so far everything is going as we planed it. She will know nothing of it, she is learning and she has potential"

"How long do you intend on keeping her here?"

"As long as it takes for her to grow wings"

"You have taken a liking to her, is that something good?"

"I always seem to think Wizard that when you look at Hikaru from the corner of your eyes that is a good thing what do you think?" Oujirou smiled when he saw his flustered general. "I do trust you and I trust your judgment, I just wish this wasn't done to her, I'm afraid that she will hate me after she has unveiled the secrets which lark in this palace."

"I don't think she is capable of hating master, she is delicate as a flower she will never harm anyone"

"Don't forget Wizard there are flowers which _bite_."

Misaki walked into her bed room followed by Hikaru and some other maid to fix her bath. What turned out to be a nightmare is actually starting to look up and suddenly she felt as if they saved her from making a or more like following a rash decision. Yes she loved Kotaru but never that way and now more then ever she felt she could never love him as a husband. One Tamayo loved him and two she never felt the way she does with this prince as with Kotaru. She blushed what about him that set him aside from the others. But with that came the recognition she may not see her wonderful grandparents for a while.

"Oh Grandfather...I hope you take your medicine on time, and Grandmother I hope you don't feel too lonely knitting" said Misaki quietly.

"I'm sure they will be fine" said Hikaru pulling the strings that held her gown up.

Misaki shivered lightly at the sudden loss of clothing, she dipped her feet into the water and smiled at the warmth, before completely pushing herself in.

"I know they will be all right it's just that I suppose I need them more then they need me" she said.

"We all need something that will hold us together, someone who love and depend upon but we don't realize that they also depend on us as well, they make and build us into the people we are" said Hikaru.

Misaki blushed lightly and nodded, "Your right there is a god shaped hole in all of us."

"May I ask why you don't speak of your father or mother?" asked Hikaru.

Misaki looked troubled, what was she going to say? She herself didn't have an answer for that question and how could she answer someone else? Misaki closed her eyes and just listened to the music of her grandmother's voice signing.

"My mother and father...I don't even know who they are, I know my father passed away even before I was born, and my mother...I don't know anything about her except that maybe she is alive somewhere in this great big world" said Misaki.

Hikaru gave her an "_I'm sorry look_" before getting the towel for her to dry off with.

Kotaru looked back at the two young woman and his younger sister sitting on horses behind him. Why he agreed to let Hatoko and Tamayo come along was beyond him. But all he wanted more then ever was to bring Misaki to safety and pledge his love to her forever. He always loved Misaki her small and graceful being, she was what a one would call a perfect princess, she was good at homely things such as cooking and making everyone feel happy, she was the radiant sun, and to him she was very much everything, and he was going to kill the son of a bitch who took her from him.

Tamayo watched the back of his head, she could feel him tense, and he was probably thinking of Misaki again. She griped the straddles tighter. Why couldn't he see her? Why did everyone see Misaki? She didn't mean to be jealous of the little princess but she just couldn't be who Misaki was, she could sit at one place for hours and not say anything unless she was asked something. She couldn't walk softly and she couldn't cook or sing the birds to sleep, she didn't know how to take care of a garden, she didn't do anything remotely close to what Misaki did!

Hatoko looked from Tamayo to her brother, both so deep in their own self indulgence that they didn't realize what sort of kingdom Misaki was taken to. She how ever did her homework and knew the prince or now king of the kingdom quite well. He was a brilliant fighter and quite handsome many young princesses would die to be kidnapped by him, but she was sure Misaki wasn't that sort of person but she would hardly be surprised if she fell in love with him. She was quite puzzled as to why kidnap Misaki of all people, she also knew that Misaki's mother was taken just the same way by the kingdom of the west. What did these family have tying their fates together? Hatoko sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew very well that her brother had no chance of winning Misaki's heart now.

"Lady Hatoko is something troubling you?" asked the woman beside her.

Hatoko smiled at her trusted companion "I'm all right just worried about Misaki."

"I have a feeling that perhaps Lady Misaki was taken there for a reason concerning the battle dolls."

"That could be possible but I trust Misaki to take care of herself" said Hatoko.

"She might be the next deuce. I have just found the news that Hikaru was woken just few nights before lady Misaki's abduction. It seems that they are linked some how."

"Sazuka you mean to tell me that Misaki is going to be used to completely revive Hikaru and then used in battle?" asked Hatoko.

"That is possible my lady."

"This is no good...we must hurry" Hatoko said softly.

Misaki dressed and was on her way to meet the prince for lunch. She blushed when ever she thought of him, she didn't know what it was about him that made her feel as if she was mothering thousands of butterflies in her belly, she never had feelings like these before, her heart jumped at his smiles and she was so aware around him, almost as if she did something slightly wrong he would look down on her. It was different from what she felt for Kotaru. She shook of the feeling and followed Hikaru to the dinning hall. She smiled when she saw him and bowed slightly. He stood and pulled out her chair.

"Good afternoon" she said.

"And a good afternoon to you I hope you enjoyed your tour of the palace" he said sitting back down.

"Yes it's very beautiful" she said looking down at her plate.

"Why do you hide my Lady?" he asked.

She looked up almost instantly she looked at with him almost disbelief, he saw right through her. Back at her grandparents' no one ever paid mind to her they though she was shy and respectful…but in truth she was hiding from their disapproval, from facing that she was so much smaller from the world which she lived on. She never wanted to disappoint anyone, she always felt she depended on one person or the other.

"I do not hide…I'm…" she couldn't lie nor could she tell him the truth, then he'll think she was nothing but clay that people mold into what ever they want.

She gasped when she felt his hand on hers holding in his hands, with care. She looked at him, his eyes were different from the one she saw on him since she has arrived to his palace. No it was different this time he seemed lost and established at the same time. He smiled at her his lips curling and forming that charming smile which made her heart jump.

"Hiding hardly does anything, and you should be the last person who should hide you are beautiful as your…much beloved garden" he said almost losing himself in his words, but she reminded him so much of her, and why not that was her mother after all, the woman who he adored since he was a child. But the young woman sitting in front of him was just as the woman he loved maybe even more beautiful and a heart that was so open that it shined through her without her realization.

"Thank you…but I'm not the most strongest person" she said sadly looking down once more.

"Neither am I" he said honestly.

"I am grateful that you're being considerate of me but I know you're very strong I can feel it" she said and blushed instantly.

He laughed at her childish manners, she bought a smile to a face a real smile. He took her hand and bought it to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand. "I thank you my Lady" he whispered.

She blushed head to toe, she wanted to make him smile that way always, and she felt happy and excited within just by his nearness. "No thank you for making me smile for the first time" she said.

Hikaru smiled from afar. She looked to her right and found Wizard smiling too.

"Who knew you were such a sensitive guy" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Who knew you were such a sensitive girl" he said.

She glared at him, as he displayed his infamous smile of victory.

"You won't always win"

"I know but if I should loose it will only be to _you_"

"How thought full of you to choose me"

"I choose you because you are worthy and now you have a chance to prove it with your mistress here"

"I don't want to use her"

"_WE_ don't intend to use her just show her the way to what she lost."

"Is this prince Oujirou's joke to replace the woman he can't have?"

"How could you ask that?!

"Because I'm entitled to my opinion and so far neither he or you have been honest with me!"

Next thing she knew she was up against the wall trapped between it and Wizard's body.

"I have always been honest with you but you know just as I do that I am entitled to my master…I would never hurt you or deceive you in any way."

He was so close to her, he was so wonderfully near that she felt her heart jump, she wanted to throw her arms around him and profess her love for him, but how could see? He obviously didn't love her but his master, and there wasn't anything she could do, but not having a master of her own she didn't know much about what bond the two shared. She looked away from his eyes, it always made her upset to see them and no that they weren't for her.

"Release me"

"Why do you always run from me?"

"I do not run! I don't understand you at all that is why I don't confuse myself with you"

"On the contrary you understand me the most, you and I share something that no one else does"

"I share nothing with you that other 'Dolls' don't have and I'm sure I'm no match for your master"

"You're being bitter, let me see you smile"

"I am naught!"

He smiled as he pulled out a white rose and tucked it behind her hair, letting his hand come down her face slowly, caressing her cheek the way he desired in his dreams.

"You look so beautiful with a flower next to you, yet it pales compared to your beauty"

"Wizard…"

"I want to see you smile my light" he said to her softly.

She blushed _I'm his light?_ no of course not, she knew better then let her heart come alive with want and need, when she knew they would not be fulfilled.

"Please I must serve the Lord and Lady"

"Very well you have duties and I have mine" he said taking her hand kissing it gently before going his way.

She stood almost breathless she didn't realize she was hold her breath, wishing no praying that what he said was just meant for her, that she indeed was the one he sought in his darkest hours.

Kotaru watched the fire as it danced on. He suddenly had this fear that Misaki won't be his Misaki anymore. He acquired information on the abductor, and he was surprised to discover that the so called king was no more then 3 years older then him, he was handsome and a prize among queens and princesses. What if like those princesses Misaki fell in love with him? She was so innocent and believing he just hoped that bastard didn't take advantage of her.

Tamayo smiled at him as he set by the fire, they had camped for the night it wasn't really his idea but Hatoko was still young and quite fragile to illnesses then Kotaru and herself. She walked up next to him and took a seat.

"You still thinking about Misaki-chi aren't you?"

"There isn't anything in my head and heart but her, I could hardly sleep at night thinking about how she is"

"I see that you have fallen boyishly in love"

"I have I never though I love anyone as much as I love her"

"Is she that desirable?"

"She can drive a man crazy just by glancing at him, I just hope that bastard doesn't do anything to her"

"Are you afraid that she will fall in love with him?"

"No of course not! Misaki is honest and trusting, but she will never do such a thing"

"Even if she didn't love you?"

"She loves me, I know she does, and she said so herself when I was visiting her a while back, that is why I took the initiative and proposed to her, I wanted her by my side always"

"I see…I just hope that Misaki-chi is alright she is after all quite fragile and almost incapable of taking care of herself"

"I hope so too for the sake of our future"

"Kotaru if god forbid of course you lose Misaki-chi will you even marry again?"

"No…I will not lose her, but if I happen to I will not marry or love again I shall give my life to god before I confess that I love another woman other then Misaki."

"Of course, I'm _glad_ to hear that" she said holding and pushing her tears back.

"Where is Hatoko?"

"Practicing with Sazuka"

"I don't want her to know but I'm actually glad that she came along, I could use all the help I can get I don't care about pride just getting back my fiancé."

Hatoko sat under a tree with Sazuka next to her. She needed to get away from all the emotions she felt coming from her brother and Tamayo. It was obvious that Tamayo was helplessly in love with her brother all while her brother was blindly in love with Misaki who she adored and loved but she also didn't mention to her headstrong brother that she had met the prince that was accused of abducting Misaki and if indeed he was her abductor then he was most likely to become her lover, for to Misaki it must be a relief not to marry her brother.

"I see that things will get very interesting from here on"

"What do you mean Lady Hatoko"

"It's all very funny how blind each of them are unable to see the truth which will unfold so depressingly slowly." She giggled.

"I'm not sure what you mean"

"It's the human heart Sazuka, human hearts are quite complicated, but it is really their heads and mental instability that make them so lost and confound with the truth."

"I suppose then I should feel lucky I cannot fall in love"

"That isn't true…dolls were created in a way that they are humans but machine controlled by the brain waves of a human…that doesn't mean that you can't fall in love you have emotions just like us so do naught worry you shall find a wonderful prince one of these days"

"Thank you Lady Hatoko but I only wish to stay by your side"

"Yes I would like that very much"

It was these quite time with her mistress that she cherished more then anything of course with that always came questions of what will happen in the future but she is content with what she had now. Her mistress was still young and she still had time to worry about her falling in love with someone who does not deserve her. Just content with her at her side.

Misaki strolled the ground with Oujirou at her side. He had said that he wanted to show her something, and now they were nearing the end of the hill on which they were walking upon. She looked at him and wondered what it would be. He looked at her and smiled as he took her hand and led her to the edge.

"This is the great secret of our kingdom"

"Secret?"

"Yes, the Dolls."

"Dolls?"

"You see my brother invented the dolls or angles system sometime ago, at that time of the great war that was taking place between our kingdoms, but he also build one for your kingdom so the fight will be fair, but at the process of coming up with a way to be the victor of the war he met a woman from your kingdom who seemed eager to help with the production of the angels. She had a very strong brain wave which moved the angles; of course it was forbidden but together they over came all ridicule and made the children what we now call angels; battle dolls that are designed to fight with each other in competitions."

"Angels?" she asked as she looked down into the bottom of the hill where it seemed two humans were battling. "They don't seem like dolls, they are humans."

"Yes they are made just like humans but they are controlled by humans."

"Controlled by humans?"

"Brain waves that are given of their human masters to control then as they please"

"That is wrong isn't it? They go against god's principals…and how could you control something that looks so much like you?" she asked tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

He knew instantly that it was mistake to bring her this soon, she was still very naive to the idea of what power felt like. He reached for her but she stepped away from him. He almost felt hurt at her actions, her fear that he might harm her in some way when he was very much incapable of such an act.

"Lady Misaki…"

"No I can naught stand to see this, there is no difference such trivial thing as dolls and humans, they are alive are they not? How could you use something that is so alive?"

"I am not the only one who uses it you are at fault too! You yourself have a doll who is controlled by you" he said angered at her misunderstanding of him.

"What?"

"Forgive me-"

"What is it that you mean?"

"My lord means me, I am your battle angel Lady Misaki" said Hikaru stepping out from the darkness.

"Hikaru" Oujirou said as he looked at her, his trusted general just a few feet from her.

"But how could you I be your? No! I refuse to believe such a thing!" she exclaimed.

Her heart was breaking at what she was hearing, her fairy tale was falling apart with in a day. Why were they telling her this is that why she was brought here to become the mistress of a doll?

"Lady Misaki"

"Is that it? You wanted to use me to help you win battles? I thought for a second that you saved me but…" her eyes brimmed with tears. She felt so betrayed but then again what was she thinking when she thought she could trust them after all they did kidnap her and bring her to a strange place. She looked towards where Oujirou stood looking down unable to look at her at that moment she understood that she was over reacting.

"I'm sorry but I can do nothing for you" she said.

"You can do more then you think, your thoughts are my life" said Hikaru placing a hand over her chest.

"My faith in god and the church that I belong to won't let be do such a thing" said Misaki looking straight at Oujirou, she felt empowered she felt as if she had to defend herself.

"Then let me change that study them and see how they are not against god's will, nothing can be god's will as long as you are faithful to him" said Oujirou. "God does not abandon anyone for believe in something other then him."

Misaki listened as he spoke what power did this man have over that she felt like listening to him. She wiped the tears away the handkerchief that she always carried with her, in the pocket of her gown. She nodded simply she knew that she couldn't completely trust them, suddenly it hit her that she has finally entered the real world and that with what she learned here she could finally ask questions regarding her mother, find a better self, and be strong and take charge on her own.

He approached her softly standing before her almost feeling insecure at what she might think of him or what she might think of him now with some of his intention out in the open.

"Trust me" he said simply.

"I will leave that to time" she said boldly for the first time.

He nodded as he pointed towards the palace, tonight she shall learn the making of dolls. He wanted to keep her around long enough for her to choose to stay and meet the mint of her life. He wanted to see her free and if that meant her not trusting him then it was fine with him.

_To love is to hate and mistrust_ he thought. _I shall never understanding why I am doing this but perhaps I have already fallen in love with a woman who I have just met_

Misaki knew what she wanted abruptly. She knew that she wanted to know more, her heart didn't let her head confuse her to a point where she felt trapped, instead she felt wonderfully certain of herself and her actions for the first time. She felt _liberated_…

Hikaru and Wizard watched on, Hikaru on some level felt as if she was just rejected, and she was feeling the emotions of her mistress, mistrust, betrayal, and so much hurt. She felt disgusted with herself for making her feeling that way. She unexpectedly understood what it was that Wizard and Oujirou shared; feelings and emotions. Where those his master's feelings then back at noontime when he told her those wonderful nothing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Do naught distress she will understand with time, she is still quite naïve."

"It isn't that at all, she just wants to be herself without feeling that she is disrespecting others"

"So you tapped into her nerve waves I see"

"I didn't mean to but when she realized what she was really here for something snapped within me that told be the betrayal she felt. She's running away from her duties, her fiancé a man who she felt was her close friend from childhood but felt nothing for him more or less then brotherly love. And the affect of Prince Oujirou's company…I feel it all."

"What do you feel about that?"

"I feel as if I know what she is departing through, my heart is pounding for her"

"Hikaru" he said softly pulling to him, he didn't want her to drift away. He understood much of his emotions that were coming from within were not his own but his affection for the woman in his arms where completely his own. He felt as if he could do anything when she stood next to him, glaring or smiling when no soul noticed. She was remarkably beautiful and charming his heart. His master had told him that he was called Wizard for the purpose that when he his master was young he always wanted to be strong and hold magic powers, he wanted to use that power to make people stop hurting, but he lost sight of what he really wanted when his heart shut of to the world from anger, jealousy, and loneliness.

"Why do I feel as if my heart will leap out any second?"

"Because your finally awake and the world is waiting for you"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but you will never be alone. I will always be at your side"

"Promise?"

"I do"

"Good"

"He is incompetent!" said the man slamming his hands down on the table. "I can naught believe that he dared to kidnap her! What was he thinking? Was he even thinking? God what am I to do now?"

"What is the matter you're highness?"

"I want a you to prepare for my trip to Fahren, I think its tie I visited that brother of mine" he said pushing his spectacles higher on his nose.

"Yes your majesty I will prepare at once!"

"Yes or you will be given the ultimate penalty"

"I'm already on my wayyyy!"

_What in the hell are you planning, I know you haven't forgiven me but why have you bought the innocent girl into all of this?_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Hush

By: Haruka-chan

AN: Thank you all of you wonderful people for the reviews, keep um coming, and as my thank you here is chapter 5 is a little fluffy. In the next chapter there is going to be lime which means that the rating is going up in the next chapter so this will no longer be PG-13 but R rated. I hope you all enjoy it because I have not seen ONE lemon with O/M in it, but this a different kind of story and I'm a lemon author so I hope I can write a good lemon for you all to love! By the way the song used in this chapter is called the "waltz of the moon" and no I do not own it just as I don't own Angelic layer for those of you who might think I do and might report me. Enjoy chapter 5!

The Art of Battle and Dance…Chapter 5

He led her into the library the fire place lit the room brightly. He could tell by the look on her face that she was confused and hurt beyond all other but he really had no choice just as he had no choice in making it easy for her, not if he wanted to win the battle that has been on before her birth.

"Battle dolls are machine engineered dolls that move with the thoughts of their Deus or human who it in entitled to serve"

"Why were they created?"

"They were created by my older brother and they were to be used for the battle, the loss of human soldiers were too great and the need for more soldiers led to the creation of artificial humans called Angels, they were easy to repair and were built without any emotions that a human might feel, such as fear and betrayal"

"So it was as easy as that?"

"It was a process that took more then 7 years to complete and now after all that time they are more advance and better at everything they are order to do"

"Do you enjoy what you do?"

"I don't do anything that is wrong, it is their will to serve me"

"That is only because they can't think on their own, you have condemned them to serve you without questions asked"

He never seen such a sight as she sat before the fire her eyes filled with tears, her lips quivering, he didn't think such a beautiful sight existed any longer. He shook the feeling that was creeping within him, that warmth that he felt when she smiled and looked at him. He condemned himself from feeling anything for anyone the day he found out that _she_ loved his brother secretly and he returned her feelings.

"That went well" said Wizard as he stood against the tree and looked up at the night sky.

"She's so very hurt I can feel her mistrust in _us_" said Hikaru with her hand over her left breast. "It hurts me."

Wizard walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, softly whispering in her ear, "That is the bond between a deus and her angel."

"Is the angel to feel the pain of her mistress?" asked Hikaru.

"The human who made us was a man with many sides, he was a brilliant man who knew what he wanted and that played into how we were made, fearless men made us fearless and cowards made us cowardly, the creator wanted to let the angel feel close to his or her own deus but he didn't intend on making it so intensely. That was his mistake, and that is why we are allowed to make mistakes as well."

"If what you say is true then we are human no?"

"No we are not human, we speak, look and act like humans but our hearts and minds are not our own but that of our deus and that will never change."

"But you think freely as I do, does that not make us the same as the humans who created us?"

"No because they can make us do things we may not wish to do"

"Has Lord Oujirou made you do anything that you wished not to do because I know that I do not feel that so, I have always admired his highness and always liked his presence." She said softly sitting on the grass.

Wizard looked her as she smiled softly and suddenly it hit him that Hikaru was to be keen on his master, she was in love with Oujirou. He suddenly felt that stab in his chest as unexplainable as it was he knew exactly what it was. It was loss and pain of love.

"There is someone approaching the castle" he said looking towards the carriage that stopped in front of the main entrance.

"I wonder who it could be." Said Hikaru coming to a stand.

"Let us investigate who it is, it could be soldiers in search of Lady Misaki" he said.

"Yes" she said following after him, she noticed the sudden air of coldness around him as if he didn't care at all whether she came or not.

"Thank you that will be all" she said as she stepped out of the carriage. Her dress dancing on the ground as she stood and looked around. It had been five years since she last came to _his_ palace.

"Lady Arisu?" asked Hikaru in surprise.

"Hikaru how are you?" she asked with a small blush.

"What brings you here my lady?" asked Wizard.

"I came to visit his highness though I know it's a bit sudden" she said.

"Well please do come in, I shall see to it that you are settled in" said Hikaru.

"Where is Lord Oujirou?" asked Arisu.

"He is busy at the moment but I shall inform him that you have arrived" said Wizard.

"Will he mind terribly if I cam to say hello with you?" she asked.

"I don't believe that is a good idea, his highness is quite in distress and needs to answer much questions, so please settle in while I inform him that you are here" said Wizard.

"Yes of course" she said her disappointment present in her voice.

"Has Lady Madoka been all right?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes she should arrive with the other's soon enough for the tournament" said Arisu as she followed Hikaru.

"I see, well I hope you enjoy your stay here Lady Arisu" said Hikaru opening the door to the chambers that she was to stay in.

"Thank you I always enjoy the company of his highness."

"Yes" said Hikaru nodding knowingly that every princess enjoyed their time with her lord, and that they were all looking for his affections and the title which came with it. "I will send someone to tend to you, excuse me."

She nodded and watched her leave, Arisu walked towards the mirror and fixed her hair and painted her lips a shade of red and made sure she was presentable to his majesty, she feel in love with him when she first came to the castle of Fahren an enchanting place where battle dolls come to compete with one another, some become friends while other's took to rivalry she herself was a battle doll builder and she had been invited to the castle many times before, but this time it was out of sheer will and determination to tell his highness just how she felt for him.

"Please try to understand that I need you" he said sitting in front of her.

"Why would you need me? You have your battle dolls" she whispered, trying her best not to cry.

He hesitated before he took her hand and smiled at her, "Please, my need for you is far greater, without you Hikaru's talents are nothing, if you should choose to help me I shall surrender to you and your kingdom shall win the war that has plagued us for all these years. You shall win." He said.

"I don't care for such petite things as a war which should have ended long ago" she said.

"Help me my lady and I shall give you what ever it is that you want to the best of my abilities." He promised.

"Do you keep your word my lord?" she asked.

"I shall for you" he said.

"Very well, I will learn of this battle but only because I want to be free of the guilt that I feel, which I don't understand why I feet it" she said.

"You feel it because you are a Deus" he said.

"Am I to believe that you feel the same way but you do nothing of it?" she asked.

"I am bound you are not,"

"No one is…bound not unless they desire to be, you have told me in this battle age and size doesn't matter but neither does it matter in a real battle in which young boys are sent to defend their countries honor. I shall honor my own country by doing the same, but I can't understand why you wish to continue."

"You speak so bravely my Lady"

"I speak as bravely as I feel I can, but before I came here I had no will of my own and I told myself that I was content with the desire of others but I see now that I am not, and I don't believe you are either" she said with a small smile. "I do trust myself a little more then I did before, and that is all thanks to you."

He chuckled, "I shouldn't be thanked for anything at all."

"Very well, I shall thank you later when you have made up your own mind about the man you want to be because I have made my mind on the woman I want to be Lord Oujirou. And I shall win my freedom from you and you alone."

He looked at her that same determination he saw in _her_ eyes when she threaten his brother all those years ago, her eyes held the same self love and confusion of her words, it was not all too ironic for them to be alike, but then maybe again it was. She grew up without a mother and she without a daughter, she still sits locked up in a tower and her daughter locked up in a castle forced to take part in a battle that was not for either one of them. He would have thought more if not for the knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Wizard"

"Come in"

Wizard walked in noticing that Misaki sat by the fire with a small smile on her lips and his master lost to what ever he might feel is reality. He nodded towards her before turning to his master.

"Lady Arisu just arrived my lord, she asks that you pardon her sudden her visit"

"Is that so?"

"Who is this Lady Arisu?" asked Misaki who over heard the conversation.

"She is a princess from the neighboring country" said Oujirou.

"Oh" was all she said before turning her head back to the fire and reading through the books about the battle dolls which the prince ever so kindly brought out for her. But her head just decided that it wanted to ask questions regarding this princess Arisu, but she bit her tongue and held back her curiosity.

Another knock on the door broke of any thought or conversation they might have been having, as the door opened slightly and the head of the pretty princess popped in. Her eyes landed on Misaki who sat by the fire her legs tucked neatly under her and book in hand. She then looked at Oujirou and Wizard who looked back at her.

"I am so very sorry I was just anxious to see you my lord" she said smiling and bowing before him.

"It's quite all right I am glad that you visited" said Oujirou with a smile.

Misaki feeling very out of place stood with the books against her chest, "If you will excuse me I shall retire to my room now I have much to catch up on."

"Lady Misaki please wait, I would like to show you much more then those books, if you shall wait up for me, let us have dinner" he said.

"I…very well, I would very much like to know Lady Arisu here" said Misaki with a smile.

Arisu nodded though that didn't show her inner confliction and confusion. Why was there another woman here, and they were alone until Wizard went to inform him of her own arrival; as long as anyone have known Oujirou never stood in a room with a woman alone, but here she was smiling brightly as the sun as he looked at her with if she wasn't mistaken with admiration. Could it be that she was the princess? The one who was to wed the price of the layer? No! It could not be not while she is there.

"Yes I would like to get to know Lady Misaki as well" she said with a smile.

"Very well then we shall dine tonight and acquaint" he said.

Dinner was quite and almost uncomfortable for Misaki but she bore through it and she also apologized to Hikaru for being such a brat, it wasn't really by choice but by the situation. Hikaru to her relief seemed to understand her feelings and forgave her.

"I promise that I will not disappoint you" she said.

"I know you will not my Lady, but do trust yourself more, I think you are quite very strong"

"Thank you"

"Lord Oujirou has informed me that he would like to see you first thing tomorrow morning to show you the battle grounds, he will also try his best to be a good teacher, he did not mean to hurt you, it is just the way he does things makes him seem that way"

"I know"

"Good night"

"Good night"

Arisu sat across from Oujirou as she sipped her tea, making sure that he noticed the way she placed her lips on to the cup and smiled at him afterwards, she hardly had his attention at dinner and she was certain it was because of that princess Misaki's fault. She was to blame for his stress and his almost restless behavior.

"How long will she be staying here?" asked Arisu.

"Until the end of the tournament, and if she wishes even longer then that" he said with a small smile, almost as if he wanted her to stay longer.

"I see, I hope she can catch up it is quite hard as beginner to compete."

"Yes but I'm positive she will do her best"

"Really are you?"

"She has the spirit, and of course determination, how are you doing with the current building of the sixth version of battle dolls?" he asked.

"All is well but I must be losing my touch it seems it takes me longer now then before when I was a child"

"That is because you have grown now; a lady has more to worry about then building battle dolls, I am certain there is someone who you admire and care for no?" he asked.

She blushed placing the tea cup on the tale next to her, "Yes I do."

"Love is a wonderful thing when the feels are returned but when they are not there are certain feelings from within that can tear one part" he said almost bitterly.

"Yes" she said as she watched him look through the book he held. "I shall retire now, my lord I hope to speak with you in the morning" said Arisu as she stood.

"Yes, good night Lady Arisu"

"Good night my lord" she said as she walked out of the small tea room.

He sat wondering about his day how fast the truth came out and how fast it injured her, she was so very delicate…he was truly starting to like her stay. He didn't know what drove him but he walked slowly towards her chamber, when he came to stand in front of her door he almost remember the warmth that spread through him when she touched him. He knocked part hoping she would be asleep and part hoping she would be awake smiling from where she sat. He opened the door and found her sitting on the chair asleep holding the book that talked of the making of a battle doll. She was breath taking, everything about her was. He smiled as he walked towards her, the fire of the fireplace gave her such a glow and her thin sleeveless nightgown did nothing to hide her form that he had the image of her imprinted in his head that instant. He removed the book and placed it on the small table, before he picked her up slowly; liking the way she fit into his arms just right, and snuggling closer to him.

"You shall be the death of me" he whispered to her sleeping form.

She smiled almost as if she knew, he shook his head lightly as he took her to the bed and placed her on it lightly, standing back to watch her for a moment, the way her hair spooned out around her and her hand rested next to her face, she was graceful even in sleep. He pulled the silk sheets around her and almost fulfilled the urge to kiss her goodnight but removed himself from her just in time for it die down into nothing. He wouldn't let himself be the victim of another woman from _that_ kingdom.

Wizard watched quietly as his master left her chamber with a satisfied smile, it was rare to see him smile fully and honestly but she made it so easy for him. He turned to face Hikaru who stood with a look of worry but her happiness for her mistress was evident.

"He is growing too found of her" she stated.

"Yes but there isn't anything we can do to stop them" he said.

"I suppose not but it will become a problem later when you and I have to face of in battle."

"You have decided then?"

"Yes I have, she will be strong for us, she promised me. Just as you have promised me."

"Yes"

"Is something the matter you have been different since this evening."

"Nothing, let us get some rest we have much to do with training your mistress." He said walking away from her. She stood almost hurt at his cold exterior but said nothing as she made her way to her own chamber.

She woke staring at the ceiling, it was just how she woke when she first woke in this chamber she currently called her own. She smiled and remembered that the prince had came into her room and tucked her in, she blushed when the thought finally hit her, that he had seen her in her nightgown. She shook her head and got up and soon was greeted by Hikaru and was soon dressed and ready to learn everything she can about fighting. And that is how it all started. They would wake every morning and train until lunch and after that they would sit and discuss tactics, this went on for about two weeks, and soon Misaki was use to the idea of battle dolls, and could even throw a couple of punches and kicks with Hikaru. She suddenly found herself enjoy the company of the prince and even Lady Arisu who helped a bit too. It was almost as if Fahren was her home. Mean while she was lost to the idea that maybe there was those such as her Fiancé, his younger sister, and her best friend looking for her. Fahren was a forest country filled with so much trees and mountainous areas it was hard to find if just traveling alone with hardly any knowledge of where it might be. As Kotaru searched for her, Misaki was in enjoying the festival which was on before the tournaments at Fahren, there were singers, dancers, and most of all gypsies.

Misaki never seen such things as the dance of gypsies and she never spent the night out basking in the moonlight and cool night breeze. She smiled as she watched the gypsies move their bodies with the beat of the music.

"Come dance with us," said one of the gypsies as she pulled Misaki up from sitting. "I'm Ringo, what might your name be your awfully delightful" she said.

Misaki blushed as she moved with the gypsy called Ringo, she was a wonderful dancer and an even better singer.

"You must sing with me come now,"

"No I can't I have never sang before."

"I am sure your prince will love to see you dance the dance of the gypsies and sing the song of seduction" she said winking at her.

"Song of seduction?" asked Misaki.

"Yes"

"But-"

"Come you will love it"

"Very well, all right"

Ringo laughed with joy as she pulled Misaki into the tent, where she pulled at her dress.

"What are you doing?" asked Misaki.

"I am giving you the look of a gypsy you can't capture hearts like a gypsy if your not dressed like one"

Misaki giggled, "all right"

Oujirou had stood to go after Misaki when one of the gypsies stopped him. She shook her head as she rounded her hips. "She shall be fine my lord enjoy the night."

He nodded and sat back down next to Arisu who sat sipping her wine.

"I dislike these gypsies but I suppose they make for a good entertainment for men" said Arisu.

"You are correct my Lady, they make a man want and yearn for the forbidden." He said.

"Yes I suppose so, where has Lady Misaki disappeared to?" she asked.

"She was taken by one of the gypsies I believe she is the one who they call Ringo she competes in the tournaments" he said.

"I see, will she be all right?" she asked not really interested whether she was all right or not, but asked for the princes sake. "I mean these gypsies can be quite ruthless when they want to be." She looked over at the prince when she heard no response and saw that he was staring at the young gypsy who just stepped out of the tent, and if she was not mistaken it was indeed lady

"Misaki" he whispered.

Misaki blushed as she saw the look she was getting from the men, and the smile of the women. She was in a powder blue dress made of layers of chiffon, but it was cut in such a way that it showed the most seductive parts of a woman. Her long earrings hit her neck lightly from the breeze, her hands held bracelets, on her ankles anklets of bells, her hair let lose in big waves with flowers woven in. Her lips painted a pale pink her eyes brought out with the what Ringo called fairy dust and coal lining She stood bare foot. She looked toward Oujirou and found him look even more handsome in his trouser tucked into his boots, and his loose white shirt, the sleeves rolled up just below the elbow, his smile as body quivering as his words.

"Come on, just follow me" said Ringo with a smile. "Come on why not take a crazy chance."

"All right" she said as she followed the sensual moves that she was being taught by Ringo, the way to round her hips and throw her head back as if she was making love to the air.

"Imagine the man you love holding you" said Ringo.

Oujirou watched unable to move, speak or think for that matter as he watched her, the soft voice of her partner just hardly hitting him as he stared at her, her body was like that of a graceful swan that was learning to fly. The way she kicked up her leg and her arms into the air it was as if she was asking to be pulled into a pair of arms.

"Will you not join her?" asked an older gypsy who smiled at him knowingly.

"Yes" he said as he stood and walked up to her, as the other men took a partner he was hers.

"Lord Oujirou?" she asked timidly as his hands fell on her hips and the other took her hand in the intimate dance of bodies. She blushed and looked at his shoulder.

"Lady Misaki keep your eyes on me, that is the whole dance. It is the dance of souls" he explained.

"Yes" she said.

Arisu watched anger flooding her thoughts and body, as she watched them danced, why in the hell was she not asked to dance? This was turning out to be the wrong time to visit but she was glad she came in time to save him from that witch.

"I shall never understand this dance" she said as she kept her eyes on him.

"It is a dance for lovers, it is as if you are making love with the soul all while keeping the body close at hand" he said as he pulled her closer, her breast brushing his chest more.

She blushed as her heart pounded. She never thought these feelings would return, but they never left to being with. She was slowly dare she say falling in love with her dear teacher.

"I have never made love before so I would not know such of it" she said softly.

"Then I shall have to teach you that as well," he said chuckling.

Misaki blushed and looked away from his eyes to his shoulders once more. "I thought it was a dance for lovers" she said.

"You will find that for gypsies they make love with the body but they marry for the soul, they are strange but smart"

"What do you believe my Lord do you believe it is right to give into desire though you know you are not yet entitled to it?" she asked.

"I believe many things but what I believe above anything is love, that true love is what makes the soul quiver with want and need, and the mind goes wildly insane for that one person" he said as she dipped her, she threw her head back and touched the ground with her hand, while she pulled her legs against his waist.

Once she was up again he smiled at her, "What of god's wishes for a man and woman to be together forever?" asked Misaki.

"You marry under god to let him know that you love who ever it is that you love but if you do not love the man how could it be an honest marriage? Did god not say marry for love and I shall be of the same mind to any union?"

"I suppose you are right, then I am at a fault for almost agreeing to marry a man who I did not love" she said softly.

"Is that so?" he asked almost as if he was relived.

"Yes, because you have taken me away from him, so I should have you to thank for doing a deed for god" she said.

"I did no such thing, perhaps I have angered god by doing so for he now punishes me by making me want something that I know I should not and can not take"

"What might that be?" she asked.

He chuckled, "that shall remain unnamed."

"Really why so?"

"because I am afraid of it my lady"

"Afraid? You my lord?"

"Yes, so very afraid that I might lose"

She suddenly feeling bold placed a hand on his chest and smiled up at him, "Then you shall have to be strong here no my lord?"

He took her hand and smiled, before bringing her hand to his lips. "I shall have to be."

Ringo watched the pair with a deep smile it was about time the handsome prince found a beautiful princess. She looked at the other gypsies and nodded as the music turned to that of a slow seductive one, as she took several deep breaths before opening her mouth.

_Blanc ou noir comme toi je parts au loin,_

_avec l'espoir de changer le destin._

_Bien que dans le corps l'âme embrase,_

_dans l'obscurité la distance devient infinie_

White or black as I depart beyond you,

with the hope to change destiny.

Although in the body the soul blazes,in the darkness the distance becomes infinite

Misaki giggled as she listened to Ringo sing, there were some men who danced around and held her up, she was truly a good performer as she kicked her hands and legs into the air, then she jumped up into the air her dress spinning with her. 

_Avec des jeunes vêtus en peau de bête,_

_on danse ensemble au milieu des tempêtes._

_Un autre horizon se dissout_

_dans la lumière des yeux qui veulent se reveiller_

With the youths dressed in the skin of beasts,

we dance together in the middle of tempests.

Another horizon dissolves

in the light of eyes that want to awaken

"Should we try it?" asked Oujirou as he pulled Misaki to his side once more they clapped and danced around each other before she was thrown into the air and caught again by Oujirou. She laughed and so did he. 

_Et, j'attend là,où rien bouge maintenant._

_Même si je ne te vois pas_

_Je peux retrouver ce que l'on cherche dans la nuit,_

_même si c'est très difficile _

_je danserai mon chemin avec les loups_

And, I wait here,

Where nothing moves right now.

Even if I don't see you

I can regain what we seek in the night;

Even if it's really difficult 

I'll dance my path with the wolves

Arisu watched before she herself was pulled into the dance, as much as she yelled and damned the men who dared to touch her, she rather felt much better that she was pulled away to dance, found herself enjoy it more while she was dancing. She looked around for the prince and once she spotted him she made her way towards him, hoping that he would dance with her the way he did with that witch who had put a spell on him.

_Je sentirai la lumière sur ma peau,_

_sin avoir peur de tes mauvaises côtés._

_C'est la lune qui conduit la danse _

_quand le soleil sera couché dans ton âme froide_

I will feel the light on my skin,

if I'm not afraid of your bad side.

It's the moon that leads the dance 

when the sun will set in your cold soul

Oujirou felt a pull on his arm turned to find that it was Arisu who was behind him with a blush, he nodded and took her hand as he led her to the dance. He watched as Wizard took Misaki's hand and led her to the dance, she smiled at him and spoke to him about something at which he smiled and nodded, and soon Hikaru joined them, Misaki happily danced into the arms of another man as Wizard and Hikaru danced, it wasn't odd that they were left to each other after all Misaki had noticed that they were hopelessly in love with each other. He however didn't like the way the man Misaki was currently dancing with controlled her body. Arisu looked up at him as he released her hand and walked towards Misaki and took her hand once more, it was as if he was lost to her feelings for him.

_Je t'attend là,où rien bouge maintenant._

_Où l'ombre dèploit tous ses voiles_

_Je peux retrouver ce que l'on cherche dans la nuit._

_Même si c'est très difficile _

_je danserai mon chemin avec les loups_

I wait for you here,

where nothing moves right now.

Where the shade laments all its veils

I can regain what we seek in the night.

Even if it's very difficult 

I will dance my path with the wolves

The music went on and on they danced and sang. It was the opening festival for the tournaments. He held her all night getting to like it more and more as each day passed that she was here with him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and found she was completely different from that of her mother they were the same yet different, she made him feel things her mother didn't and it was funny because he was so sure that he was in love with her, maybe he never did love her but admired her, she made it easy for him to love his brother and she made it easy for him to except that which was the usage of human look alike dolls for war. She eased his pain and rejection of his new life but now it was her daughter who was charming him, making him feel as if he could reach the sky with his bear hands. He was in love with her.

"What a wonderful night" she said as she watched the fire works.

"Yes, quite a night" he said looking at her.

"I think perhaps I should go to bed, I'm quite tired and I can hardly keep my eyes open" she said dozing of slightly.

He chuckled, "you are extremely endearing" he said standing slowly and giving her his hand.

"am I?" she asked taking it and smiling.

"Yes you are" he said as he picked her up in to his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked him surprised.

"Taking to your chamber you can't walk with all the dancers" he said.

She nodded as she boldly placed her head on his shoulder, she was tired yes but he seemed to be the cause of her tiredness, always keeping her up when she needed sleep; haunting her dreams.

He smiled as he carried her the simple act of doing that made him feel good. Arisu who noticed that they were disappearing some where tried to follow but dancers and soldiers blocked her way until she could no longer see them. They entered the castle and soon he was in her room placing her on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Have wonderful dreams" he said.

"Stay"

He looked at her almost stunned as he looked her in the eye, she was sure of what she was saying and it wasn't the large amount of wine she consumed at the festival. He wanted to run and hid but a large part of him wanted to be with her.

"Please stay here with me, I feel strangely full when you are near" she whispered as she sat up and looked him in the eye.

He looked at her for a second more before he pulled her to him, holding her body close to his, she looked at him and smiled, he could tell that she was telling the truth when she mentioned that she has never done anything with a man. He smiled back and cupped her face softly before brining his lips to hers. This had to be her first kiss as well.

Oujirou looked down at her face that glowed and looked up at him. He didn't care what his action where to bring him as long as he could taste her lips once. He pulled her fully against him and placed his lips on hers. Misaki gasped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. To his shock and pleasure she kissed back. Misaki stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. From the moment his lips claimed hers everything was forgotten. All doubts and all fears, their obligations, all of it. It was just the two of them in a room that was about to become their oasis.

Their kisses deepened, their tongues rubbing together in a sensual dance. What was it about this man? She couldn't place it but she knew one thing for sure...she was falling in love with him no she was already in love with him. Misaki smiled against his lips. This night is one she will remember all her life…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Hush

By: Haruka-chan

AN: A lime, this has to be the first lime for Angelic Layer I think Anyways I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Nothing serious because I'm saving the Lemon for later chapter (s), because it has a BIG significance. Another thing the names are spelled differently in this chapter, by mistake I added two different naming but they still sound the same, example: Kotaru and Kotarou, just ignore it ok. Characters might seem a bit OOC but I tried my best to keep them the way they normally would be like. I must warn you this chapter is in my word full of real crap, I wish I did a better job but I couldn't stay away from the bullshit drama. Well anyways enjoy the VERY LONG (23 word doc pages) chapter 6!

Rain of Emotions…Chapter 6

Hikaru gasped as she was over whelmed with feelings of her mistress, she looked into the eyes of her beloved as she danced close to him. She wondered if he felt anything. Wizard knew exactly what they were both feeling, they were the over whelming desires of their masters yet he knew some of what he felt were of his own desire for the woman in his arms, he pulled her as close to him as possible without it being unethical. She looked him in the eye and he nodded as he pulled her away towards the lake which was near by only they knew of. It wasn't strange for lovers and couples to sneak away on this night, on the contrary it was some what encouraged.

He looked upon her face as he saw the small smile that played there, he smiled as well as he brushed the strands of hair falling on her face, he had given into the fact that he couldn't shut her out, so why not just suffer openly, yet there was something telling him he was mistaken and that perhaps she was not in love with his master but indeed in love with him. The possibility overjoyed him.

"Hikaru" he whispered softly before capturing her lips with his own. Hikaru moaned softly into his mouth, as his tongue pushed into her mouth dueled with her tongue. He pulled away looking to her eyes and smiling before placing small kisses down her cheek, to her neck, down her throat, then back to her lips.

"I love you my dear Hikaru, I always have…" he whispered into her ear softly.

She gasped and looked at him, almost surprise, as if she was expecting him to explain his actions on the fact that his master was crazy in love with her mistress. "Do you really?" she asked.

"Yes, and I always will, but I understand if you don't feel-" he was stopped by her lips, which was answer enough but she pulled away slowly.

"I love you as well, and have dreamt of you since the night I was awaken. Oh my dear Wizard" she said as she hugged him close. This had to be the magic of the gypsies for Wizard just said he loved her, her wishes where coming true.

Kotaru, Tamayo, Hatoko and Sazuka arrived at the festival just a short while after Misaki and Oujirou retired for the night. Hatoko giggled as she got down from the horse and Sazuka followed.

"Where are you going Hatoko?" asked Kotaru looking around the area filled with people dancing and singing, the gypsies which most of the time aren't allowed into their kingdoms seem to be the base of the festival's entertainment in this kingdom.

"To say hello to Ringo, and the others who come here for this year's tournaments" said Hatoko.

"What tournaments is that and how do you know about it?" asked Kotaru.

"The Battle Dolls tournaments and I come here every year, since I was five" said Hatoko with a small smile.

"Princess Hatoko!"

"Hey look it's the amazing Princess Hatoko and Sazuka."

"Wow mama look, how beautiful they are."

"Did I miss something?" asked Kotaru.

"I think we both missed something" said Tamayo looking around and found themselves surrounded by people who clapped and praised Hatoko.

"Come you must dance." Said one of the young men as he pulled Hatoko into the crowd of dancers.

"Hatoko!" Kotaru jumped up.

"Don't worry Kotaru I shall just dance this one song" said Hatoko as she let herself be pulled by the young man she meet some time ago. Sazuka followed after her mistress as she watched her dance with the boy who just asked her to dance, as they clapped their hands into the air and laughed.

Kotaru noticed the almost gloomy look on his sister's warden, he had to admit that he himself had never knew anything of her tournaments or have taken noticed that she was growing into an young woman so fast, in a couple of years from now he'll have to beat men down with logs to keep them away from her. He watched as she followed the dance closely moving gracefully and laughing like she never did when he or Tamayo was around, only around Misaki did she let lose who she really was, he was jealous of Misaki at time that she bonded with everyone so much faster then he did. Kotaru shook his head, it was no time to think of such things.

"Want to dance?" Tamayo asked timidly looking towards Kotaru as he stood watching his sister.

"No, I'm waiting for Hatoko, I wouldn't have allowed her if it were not that she looks so happy." Said Kotaru looking at Tamayo and smiling a bit.

Tamayo smiled back and nodded, "Your right I have never seen her this happy without Misaki-chi around."

"Neither have I, Misaki is important to us all, this prince is going to pay for taking her away from us." Said Kotaru.

Tamayo looked at the ground and nodded, "Yes your right." Not one second passes that she isn't on his mind, what power did she have over him, that she couldn't yet possess? Tamayo shook her head softly looking up at the sky and smiling, it was hopeless to torture herself like this.

The people cheered as Ringo finished her song for that dance, they all clapped and cheered as the music started up again to give the people another chance to dance. Hatoko bowed before the young man and walked towards where Kotaru, Tamayo and Sazuka waited for.

"Oh lady Hatoko you dance wonderfully."

"Yes you are wonderful."

"Your quite the celebrity here" said Tamayo.

"Thank you everyone, may I ask if you have seen Lady Misaki here in this kingdom?" Hatoko asked looking around.

"Do you mean the wonderfully delightful Misaki?" asked Ringo stepping forwards from the crowed.

"Yes Ringo have you seen her?" asked Hatoko.

"Yes I have, actually she was here just moments ago dancing with me, but then she and the prince disappeared somewhere," she said as she giggled taking note of Kotaru's expression.

"Why are you searching for Lady Misaki?" asked Arisu stepping forward.

"Lady Arisu what surprise to see you here so early." Said Hatoko.

"I came to visit his highness just as lady Misaki has." She said.

"I see" said Hatoko. "Hikaru may I speak with Prince Oujirou?" Hatoko asked looking at Hikaru who was also among those who were surrounding them. She and Wizard heard the loud praises of the people and went to investigate if it was indeed Lady Hatoko.

"Hatoko how do you know all of these people?" asked Kotaru who was just discovering that his sister knew who the prince was and some of his subjects.

"She is not a prisoner here, just to let you know" said Wizard eyeing Sazuka who stood next to Hatoko.

"I am well aware of what she is" stated Sazuka.

"Then I advise you to not cause trouble here, there are people who are trying to enjoy themselves please follow Hikaru and myself to the castle." Said Wizard.

"Very well" stated Sazuka as she followed after her mistress.

"I demand that you bring Misaki out now, and while you are at it tell your prince I would like to give him a piece of my mind as well." Stated Kotaru.

"There is no reason to be rash." Stated Hatoko.

"You have been very deceiving dear sister!" he exclaimed.

"That is because I knew that you wouldn't understand, Prince Oujirou is a kind man and he will explain everything clearly better yet Misaki can explain why she has not tried to contact the kingdoms" said Hatoko glaring at her older brother. "Use you common sense once in a while dear brother for you lack it at times of need such as these."

"Hatoko!" exclaimed Tamayo.

"Don't say anything I know well enough of why Misaki was in the garden, and why she ran after you." Said Hatoko glaring at Tamayo as well. They were driving her insane with their inner conflictions she just needed to make her voice heard.

"_Stay_" was all she had to say for him to throw all his principals and all his self rules to hell and just embrace her, she had grown quite bold as of late, but he liked it. She hasn't changed much, just took control of what was hers, but still didn't understand power which was merely hers, she was innocent as a child yet she was strong, each day that passes she grows more and more fond of Hikaru and of their combined strength. They would be good as Wizard and himself soon enough. But as of this moment none of that mattered. It didn't matter that at one point he was in love with someone she was close to, that he hated her kingdom for making such desirable women, or his fear of losing control of himself. All his head as well as his heart told him to do was love her.

"Misaki" he whispered pushing her hair back with his hand, the feel of her hair like silk.

She hugged him tightly as she possibly can, and pushed her face into his chest the smell of him gave her shivers. No she hadn't forgotten that she was engaged to one of her closest friends but neither did she forget that what she was about to do would change her life forever but she came to terms with herself and the realization that she loved the man before her, she loved him like she never loved anyone or anything in the world. Her heart swelled at his words, and her body quivered just by a simple touch such as a kiss on the hand. Yes she loved him a different way then she loved Kotaru.

He also had obligations to himself and his family, and his people. His need for her which started as business turned into a life matter, he felt as if with her at his side he could do anything mostly the things that he wouldn't dare to do for the fear that he might hurt others not caring for himself, though that fear hasn't left him completely he did feel more confident about his power. He wasn't power hungry just lost to what he really wanted that is until she showed up in his life. She made him realize just having her would be enough for him, he was in love with her like he never loved anyone before, it was no secret that he did have some romances with some unknown princesses most of whom are married and happy perhaps. But never had he wanted anyone as he wanted her, her scent, her movement, everything about her drove him mad with need to be close to her, just hold her always.

He leaned his head down close to her neck. He inhaled the scent of her skin which smelled like Ivy Leaves, Aniseed, Amarena Heart, Violets, Iris Roots, Vetiver, Tonka Bean, Vanilla, Musk all mixed together it was an enchanting scent if he were crazy he would say she was an enchantress out to get man to fall in love with her. "You smell so sweet." He said taking in more of her scent. She gasped when she felt the cool moisture on her neck, he chuckle as he continued his kisses down her neck, pressing himself closer to her throbbing pulse. "You shouldn't have asked me to stay." He stated simply, a finger tracing her jaw. Misaki's breath hitched in her throat as he slid his tongue along her neck.

"I wanted you to stay," she said with her blue eyes shining in the moonlight that fell through the windows of her chamber. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "It is something I want but only with you." Brining her lips to his once more.

He kissed her hard, crushing her lips against his own in a possessive manner. "Tell me what you want." He said softly, his hot panting breath against her skin. He nipped lightly at her shoulder, her skin was softer then any he ever felt and tasted sweeter then any honey.

She leaned back, pulling him on top of her. "I want you," she whispered, breathlessly blushing at her new found boldness, listening to herself answer him.

"Do you really want me?" he asked raising an eye brow to her, almost as if he was mocking her answer.

"Yes" she said with a smile, she knew she wanted him even before this very night.

"Good, because all I want is you and only you" he whispered.

She smiled at him once more before offering her lips to him. Gently he took her lips, kissing her deeply, yet slowly. Gone were her fears, and slowly began her quest for exploration, as his warmth penetrated her, until she was kissing him back. Wounding her arms around his neck she drew him towards her, aching to feel the rest of his hard body against her.

With the lower part of his body covering her to keep her still, his hands easily pulled the straps of the gypsy dress down to expose her burgeoning nipple. Rolling the end between his thumb and index, he forced her to arch forward, gasping as she became aware of the exploding, feeling boiling deep within the center of her. He could not ignore the offered hard pebble, taking it into his mouth and suckling it, greedily, while she whimpered in response.

She never in her life had felt such a rush nor has she felt the urge for more as she did at that very moment, what was he doing to her? Did love making feel as wonderful as this? She had so many questions to which no one to answer them. She knew that being who she was, and being faithful to god what she was doing at this very moment was wrong, but in her heart she felt that there could be no greater joy then what she felt when she was with him. But still she couldn't help but across her arm over her chest to hide herself from him, after all she was still a virgin and quite very naive.

"Don't hide yourself, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you're so beautiful..." The infliction in his voice as he gazed at her magnificence made her less hesitant. He then kissed her eyes, her hair and the hollow of her throat, then at last molding her breasts in his hands and kissing them, until she was shaking and trembling.

The noise of the dancing couples and singing gypsies was unheard by the two who were so engrossed with one another. He looked up at her as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him and smiled, she was ready.

He kissed her, feeling their tongues began a slow twining dance as his hands pulled her closer to him. She sighed into his mouth and began to unfasten his shirt. His fingers are working on her gypsy's dress as well. Their lips remained locked together as they continue to remove clothing.  She slowly ran her hands over his bare chest. He was so warm to touch. She moaned into his mouth as his hands cup her breasts. She was aching in an odd area, she needed something more. This was very first time she had done anything with a man, the feelings pooling up in her chest were all new to her, but she loved it to a strange limit.

He reached between their bodies and slowly pulled the dress down her body taking in the very sight of her body bathed in moonlight. He sat back on his as he pulled it down her hips, dropping it on the pile of clothing on the floor next to the bed. All she had left were her panties. [AN: I always say this that I can not imagine life without panties] He slowly hooks his fingers in them and removes those as well. She sat before him completely naked and unashamed as he surveys her body. The heat in his eyes shines with approval.

"God your beautiful…I must have done something good to have you here beside me, for you to give yourself to me." He said.

"Yes," she giggled. "You abducted me."

He chuckled and smiled at her, taking her hand gently into his own and then bringing to his lips and kissing the palm. "I shall never regret doing so."  
"Good I wouldn't want you to" she said with a smile.  
She slowly reached out to unfasten his trousers, but he stopped her. He presses her back down and covered her body with his once again. Her knees cradled his hips as he rubs against her. She could feel the heat rolling off the juncture of her thighs. She also felt an odd dampness. She gasped as his fingers slide over and into her. His lips caught hers in a passionate kiss as he matches his fingers movements to his tongues with in her. She thought she had died and gone to heaven, was it this wonderful for everyone?  
That wonderful feeling kept building inside her. She felt like she was about to burst open when everything goes blank as some incredible feeling washed over and through her. Their lips meet in one more dueling kiss.

She looked up at him as he smiled down at her. She smiled some what in a daze. She touched his face and traced her finger down from his cheeks to his lips. He looked down at her, never had he seen such beauty and passion painted on one's face as she looked at him her eyes filled with desire and want, but there was if he wasn't mistaken, love. Her hips involuntarily twitched against his. Oujirou moaned softly in pleasure. Misaki's lips parted at the sound, as her eye widen. His gaze locked onto the sight. Groaning, Oujirou leaned forward and caught her lips with his. Misaki moaned as he settled his hips into the cradle of her thighs. His arousal pressed into her heated, aching core. His shirt long gone, just in his trousers. Misaki's hands roamed over his exposed chest as their tongues dueled, he was built to perfection and she loved the feel of his skin.

He ground his hips into hers, growling into her mouth he rolled them again, putting her on top, straddling him. Misaki gasped at the change in position, but eagerly accepted it. She continued to explore his chest pulling back from his kiss to gaze upon what she was touching. Oujirou swiftly pushed her hair off her shoulders. He reached up and gently cupped her bare breasts. Misaki arched into his hands. He brushed his thumbs over the pebbled nipples earning a gasp from Misaki, no matter how many time he touched her there he excited her like the first time each time. Oujirou sat up and enclosed one rosy tip between his lips. Misaki's hands fisted into his hair holding him in place as his tongue teased the sensitive nub. Misaki squirmed over his arousal earning a moan from the man below her.  
Misaki slowly rocked over him. She moaned as his arousal hit her clit and his teeth nipped her nipple before he laved the nip with his tongue. He grasped her hips and moved them in a sliding motion over his. Misaki gasped and reached down. Oujirou released her nipple as her hands grazed down his belly going lower. He caught them before they reached the waistband of his trousers.

"Misaki, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked his voice came out raspy with desire and from sleep. Misaki moaned and nodded. "Misaki, I need you to tell me."

She was ready to answer when he suddenly pulled her head down and kissed her softly. She was confused at what he was doing. She pulled away gently and looked at him.

"Were not yet ready to do what we were about to do, Misaki there is much you need to know about me before-" the cool finger on his hot lips stopped him from continuing.

"If you must know, I care not about any of those things." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded as he let his hand caress her cheeks. "I know that you care not, but you must still know of them, you may not feel the same way afterwards and I can't bear the thought of you hating me and carrying the burden of being tainted."

She knew he was right about being tainted but she knew that she would never hate him for anything. She would have told him that if not for the knock on the door. She looked at him then at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It is we Wizard and Hikaru." She heard Wizard call.

She pulled the robe that lay just a few away on the chaise, and put it on. She then looked towards Oujirou who was buttoning his shirt and was making his way to put on his boots. She opened the door and looked at the two with worry.

"What is the matter?" asked Misaki.

"It seems Prince Kotaru is here with his sister and Princess Tamayo to take you back, he demands we bring you out and Prince Oujirou accompany you." Said Hikaru.

"Oh Kotaru." Whispered Misaki. "I will get dressed," she said as she looked at Oujirou.

Hikaru closed the door as she looked at Wizard who seemed to be looking at her. She looked away from him and started on her way to walk away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

Misaki looked at Oujirou who stood in front of her. He let his hand run down the side of her cheek. His eyes showed his inner conflictions, yet he held no expression. "What will I do?" she asked softly.

"You are free to do what you desire, you are not a prisoner," he stated turning away from her.

"But I am…I have become imprisoned to these feelings that I never felt before, that I only feel here…with you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his back.

"But he is the one who you are engaged to,"

"Does it matter if I don't agree to it?"

"Yes, you are bound until you refuse him."

"Then I shall." She said as she pulled on her gown, and looked at him.

He said nothing as he opened the door to her bedroom and walked out, she followed after him confused to why he was behaving this way suddenly. They walked to the study where Kotaru, Tamayo and Hatoko waited for Misaki.

"Thank you Hikaru for the tea" said Hatoko.

"You welcome Lady Hatoko." Said Hikaru with a small smile, she always liked her presence, just as she liked Sazuka's, who smiled at her from her place behind Hatoko.

The doors opened and Kotaru jumped up to look at the man who took Misaki away from him.

"Misaki…" Kotaru whispered as she stepped from behind him, she looked at him again and then at everyone in the study.

"Hatoko!" she said as she rushed towards the girl who stood and smiled and embraced her. "Oh how I have missed you…" whispered Misaki into her ear.

"Yes I have missed you as well, are you all right?" asked Hatoko.

"Wonderful" Misaki stated before pulling away and smiling.

Hatoko smiled and shook her head lightly, and then looked towards Oujirou. "You have much explaining to do dear prince" said Hatoko.

Oujirou smiled and shrugged, "Nothing to explain really dear Hatoko" he said with a smile. "Will you be staying for the tournaments?"

"Yes I believe I will" said Hatoko with a smile.

"You won't be staying for anything, we will leave as soon as Misaki is ready too" said Kotaru who walked slowly towards Misaki and took her hand into his own. "You are alright aren't you?" he asked concern in his voice. "May I have a moment with Misaki." He asked softly.

Misaki looked towards Oujirou who said nothing just nodded, as he took one look at her being embraced by Kotaru, his eyes lingering on hers before he completely turned and walked out only Tamayo and Hatoko remained in the room.

Kotaru hugged her tightly before looking at her. She looked fine, if he wasn't mistaken even more beautiful. "Has he hurt you?"

"No"

"Misaki if he has done anything to you please tell me, I will make sure he pays greatly."

"He has done nothing to me, in fact he has been quite generous he brought me for his need to teach of the battle dolls, nothing more…" she said softly smiling.

"Misaki…" he whispered. "We…I need you to come home, be my wife and bring back the light that was once there," he said.

Tamayo sat and watched the two though she couldn't hear them, she knew what they were probably speaking of. She didn't mention anything to Hatoko it seemed that she knew of the whole thing, but Tamayo had to wonder why Hatoko seemed so calm as she sipped her tea, there was just something about her that seem to know that Misaki had changed a bit.

"I…can't return…" she whispered.

"Misaki?!"

"I have grown found of this place, and I want to compete in the tournaments, I want to help him…he had promised me that if I win against him the feudal war between our kingdoms will end we can peacefully co-exist" she said with a smile looking at him.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I want to stay, I don't want to go back" said Misaki.

"Have you lost your mind!?" asked Kotaru loud enough for all to hear.

Tamayo looked at Kotaru then Hatoko who noisily placed her tea cup down to get the attention of the room.

"Your such a fool dear brother, if you have not noticed Misaki is no longer interested in just tea parties, she has been training with Hikaru and she wants to compete." Said Hatoko looking at the two. "Misaki doesn't have to do anything that she wishes not to, just as she can refuse to marry you."

"Hatoko!" barked Kotaru.

"No, Hatoko is right," said Misaki as she smiled at the young prince. "I wish to stay here, no I will stay here I want to compete to test my skills which have been grown over the past two weeks."

"When you will you return?" he asked.

Tamayo almost smiled when she heard Hatoko say "She won't returning, her heart has already made a nest here" behind her cup.

"We have taken different paths in life now…" she said

"All it took was two weeks?" asked Kotaru.

"I will return as soon as the games have ended, I promise" she said.

Hatoko looked at Misaki in disbelief, she thought the girl had grown a back bone after staying here, but she was still holding back from telling her thickheaded brother that she doesn't love him and did not want to marry him.

"Very well then I shall stay here until this tournament ends" said Kotaru.

"What?" asked Misaki.

"I will stay to make sure no harm comes to you and Hatoko." He said.

"I will fine, I have been since I been coming here for five years." Said Hatoko. "Why don't you just openly admit that you want to make sure that Misaki doesn't fall in love with Prince Oujirou.

'_Too late, I already have. If only I can tell you_' thought Misaki hopelessly.

"I will inform that I will stay here as long as you stay here for the tournaments." Said Kotaru.

Misaki looked towards Hatoko for help but not even she can change his mind when he made it up. She sighed and nodded to his demands, "Very well."

Hatoko opened the door and Oujirou looked at Misaki and then at Kotaru. Hikaru, Wizard and Sazuka also came in and stood in single file next to each other.

"Prince Oujirou I have come to an agreement with Misaki that she shall stay here for the tournaments and after that she will return with me to her rightful home, and I will accompany her in her stay." Said Kotaru.

"Very well, there is plenty of room for all who compete and their guest." Said Oujirou. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Hikaru and Wizard will show you to you chambers."

Kotaru nodded as he looked towards Misaki who looked at Oujirou then at her hands, he then followed the others. Hikaru closed the door behind her mouthing to Misaki to talk to him.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered as tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes.

He looked at her as she fell to a sitting position in front of the fire, he hated to see her cry,  he just hated to see women cry for that matter. He sat beside her and lifted her face to make her look at him.

"I couldn't do it! I couldn't tell him that I didn't wish to marry him."

"Perhaps that was in your best interest,"

"What?!"

"Misaki you should go home and marry your prince, he will make you happy."

"No…you don't want me?" she asked softly.

"You aren't mine to take…"

She took his hand and placed it over her left breast. "Was these not the breast you touched?" she took his hand and brought it to her lips. "Was this not the lips you kissed?" she lastly placed her hand on her feminine center, as tears spilled from her eyes. "Was this not what you desired?" she asked. "How could I not be yours to take if I offered myself to you?" she asked as her body trembled with hurt.

"Misaki…" he whispered.

She stood slowly and wisped her tears, "I see that I am not who you truly desire, if that is what you feel then I shall never again offer myself to you and I shall never speak words to you other then that of business." She said as she made her way to the door. "I thought you save my heart but I seem to have been mistaken."

He said nothing, and didn't try and make her take back her words, he watched almost helplessly as she walked away from him, was this is damned curse to always have the woman he desired taken away from him? He stood and almost felt like smashing the door open and just prove to her that he care for her, that he was frustrated as hell. But instead he settled for reading a book and having tea.

She rushed to her chamber and locked her door and cried as much as the pain spread across her chest, she never knew real love, that was until she met him, she really thought for a second that he loved her, but it was not he but Kotaru who loved her, he journeyed here just to find her, to make sure she was all right that she was still as she was. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to marry Kotaru, perhaps it is best that she marry him and go home where she belonged. She walked towards her bed, which was just moments ago warmed with two, but now it had all but one, as she threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Kotaru sat next to the fire and wondered what that look that was shared between the prince and Misaki. It couldn't be that she has already fallen in love with him? Kotaru had to admit that the man was fairly desirable, but Misaki would look for other things in him before falling in love with him. What was he saying Misaki loves him she knew it and so did he, but why was there uncertainty within him? He sighed as he poured himself some wine and looked out the windows, it was a beautiful country Fahren, but there was always something ugly hidden in so much beauty. Why was he trying so hard to please himself by making himself bitter? He was losing himself in this battle to prove to everyone and mostly himself that he was worthy to become the next king and a good husband to Misaki. Who was he trying to fool, even Hatoko would be better 'king' then he.

The soft knock on this door snapped him to reality. He walked towards the door hoping it was Misaki., but found his sister there instead.

"May I come in?" asked Hatoko.

"Sure"

"I'm sorry Kotaru"

"For what?"

"For all the bitter things I said…I just hated to see you like that."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Hatoko…do you think I will be a good husband to Misaki?"

"Do you think so?

"I don't know, I doubt myself at times."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't, and prove to her and more importantly yourself how wonderful you are when you are not obsessing over things."

"Who was that boy?"

"Who do you speak of?"

"The one you danced with, rather closely if I might add."

Hatoko laughed, "He is but a friend that I meet some time ago, while I was here visiting."

"I see, so you have come here many times before?" asked Kotaru.

"Many times, I didn't believe prince Oujirou abducted Misaki, he is incapable of doing such a thing, he has rather a strange bond with Misaki's kingdom. It seems that when he was still just a child, his brother had created what we now know as battle dolls and a woman if I'm not mistaken Misaki's mother helped him make them as they are now, it was she who moved the first angel. But of course that was forbidden and so the war became a vital part of the two kingdoms. But the princess was never returned to her kingdom. I have a feeling that Oujirou needed to be close to someone who was just as Princess Shuuko; there could have been a chance that he fell in love with princess Shuuko, but his brother had fallen in love with her as well and she perhaps loved back his brother. So as an almost personal revenge he brought Misaki into the world of battle dolls and there is a possibility that he has fallen in love with her." finished Hatoko.

"How do you know all this?" asked Kotaru.

"I watch him when he battles, when he eats, when he does everything, and then I took what I already knew and put the two together, though my story might not be what really happened, but I know I'm close to it." She said with a smile as she poured herself a small amount of wine.

"Do you think Misaki will or has fallen in love with him?"

"There is room for anything my dear brother, don't doubt her strength, and don't doubt her desire."

"I have never…I will never do such a thing."

"No?"

"No!"

"You already broke that trust when you offered to stay."

"Hatoko why do you do this to me?" asked Kotaru.

"Because you are blind." She said.

"Blind?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"If you don't know then I have just proven my point."

"Hatoko…"

"good night dear brother…may sandman grant you dreams of your desire." And with that she was gone, leaving him alone to think of what she has just said. Once again Hatoko has proven to him that she was indeed more liable then he. Without making his head ache more he got into bed, it had been fifteen days since he slept on a bed and this was much needed rest and in a sense peace knowing that Misaki was near by.

Hatoko decided that she wasn't tired as the other and could use some reading and made her way to the study once more, she thought no one would be there but found Oujirou with a cup of tea, as he looked through some books.

"You are up late…" said Hatoko as she walked in quietly.

"I can't sleep not after…I just can't sleep." He said with a smile.

"I see, so you told Misaki to give up her desires which you awakened and pushed her away." She said as she sat across from him on the sofa, pulling her legs beneath her, making sure to tuck in her nightgown and robe neatly.

"Your awfully clever for someone who is so young." He said.

"I'm not all that young you know, but I observe and understand one's inner conflictions." She said as she took the cup of tea he offered her. "You remembered that I take my tea with lemon." She said.

"Yes I enjoy our late night conversations much, it is you that always make me think of things that normally are clouded to me." He said.

"Thank you." She said with a small blush. "I noticed that Lady Arisu is visiting as well."

"Yes she showed up suddenly two weeks ago." Said Oujirou.

"Perhaps she heard of Misaki and decided to rescue you from her evil clutch." Said Hatoko.

"I suppose so," said Oujirou as she smiled at the young girl that Misaki adored much. "Your brother doesn't trust me much either."

"He doesn't trust a kitten that Misaki might have a liking to, he is jealous of Misaki's garden she loves so dearly, my dear brother is funny in showing that he loves her, he strangles her with his love." Stated Hatoko.

"She must be lucky to have so many that love her." he said.

"No she is not lucky at all,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she doesn't have the love of the man she desires the most, she may adore the others, but it is one man who has captured her heart, I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on her after this gap between us. She doesn't love my brother, but she will marry him for you have refused her." she said.

"Lady Hatoko…what could I give her that your brother hasn't already given her?"

"Your love is all she needs, yet that you refuse to give her the very thing that could win her."

"My love is spoiled."

"Love can never spoil…your infatuation with her mother has drove you to push her away…"

"How do you know of that?"

"I watch you, I hear you speak…I understand it all now."

"Lady Hatoko."

"Her mother loves your elder brother…why will you let her marry a man that she doesn't love? She is madly in love with you, can you not see it in her eyes when she looks at you?"

"Perhaps it is late I will retire now." He said as he stood. "Good night Lady Hatoko."

"You will always run from what you want, yet this time she wants you back just as much perhaps even more then just much, yet you push her away…if she chooses to marry my brother there will be no turning back for her, she will never come back to you."

He stood for a second listening to her before he was out of the door. He found himself walk towards her chamber just so he can put an ease in his mind that she was all right. He knocked and got no response. He opened the door and walked in to find her completely dress and tear streaks on her face as she slept. His heart broke at the sight of her, it was his fault. He picked her up slowly and placed her gently onto the bed the right away. She was beautiful as always yet the sadness was present in her face even as she slept. He couldn't stand it as he was about to leave she grabbed his sleeve and stopped him, it was bad enough that he was excited from earlier that night but now she has to come and expose her beautiful breast to him, and hold him in place.

"Stay" she whispered in her sleep almost as if she knew he was there. He was damned to hell and she really was going to be the death of him. He let her pull him next to her on the bed, and that was that. She had lured him twice with the same word and the second time around it was more powerful then he imagined it would be. But he felt content just laying next to her, as sleep slowly creped into his body.

Arisu thought that she heard the prince in the study and walked in to find Hatoko sitting on the sofa reading. She never liked the girl much, since the day she beat her sister but they were going to make up for that this year.

"I thought I heard Lord Oujirou in here." She said softly.

"He was here, we had tea and chatted for a bit, but he had retried to his chamber and bid us good night, I suggest that you do the same, and oh if you must tell him just how you feel do so before someone other then yourself does, you never know he might except it." Said Hatoko enjoying the stir of emotion she caused the woman who was just  a few years older then she. "Good night Lady Arisu."

"Good night lady Hatoko." She said leaving to her own chamber.

Morning came quite rapidly due to the fact they had gone to bed quite late that night. But each woke with one thing or the other on their minds. It was early morning when the light has barely made it over the hills, giving man kind a chance to finish what dream they were currently having.

"Mmmm…" Oujirou's hands massaged the delectable form beside him earning another moan. His lips continued their assault on the soft ones meeting his. He moaned as feminine hips pressed against his arousal. He growled in pleasure and flexed into those insistent hips. He broke the kiss suddenly. "What in the?!" he said his eyes flying open. Misaki was lying in front of him. They were facing each other on their sides. Their lower bodies were pressed tightly together. At his exclamation, Misaki's eyes flew open. Her cheeks reddened, as she comprehended the significance of their position. Their eyes met and held. She saw confusion, sleepiness, and desire in his gaze, she felt as if she was pushed back into the night before, but that also brought the events after their almost love making experience.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Oujirou easily read the desire and embarrassment shining in her gaze. "You asked me too."

"Did I?"

"Yes,"

"Why did you stay?"

"Because I couldn't break free from your grip" he said with a small smile.

Misaki looked at him, the words he spoke still fresh on her mind, she could not just deny they came from him, and that in some part of him he wanted her to be married to Kotaru and just go home. "I have decided."

"What?" he asked.

"I will go home, after the tournaments, that is if I get to the end, but where ever that may be I will leave as soon as possible, and I will marry Kotaru." Said Misaki as she looked away from him.

"Misaki…what I said last night…"

"Were true feelings that you lock away."

"No they are feelings of fear."

"If you fear me then I shall leave immediately." She whispered.

"Damn it Misaki! I don't want you to leave!" he said as he pulled her on top of him, "I can't get enough of you." He breathed; fascinated by the sensual widening of her eyes, by the instinctive way her tongue wet the fullness of her lower lip. He captured it and kissed her slowly with scorching, lingering, mind stealing kisses as he lowered himself onto the bed with her on top. His hands began a languid journey over her body. He caressed the soft curve of her hips, slid his palms up the bow of her back, and then slipped his arms around her top catching her breasts. "I want to be the only man you let touch you." He said softly against her lips.

She cradled his face between her hands and kissed him, lingering on his lower lip, savoring the sensual curve. "I won't give myself to one who doesn't want me, I am here for the taking of only a man who is clear to what he wants. What do you want Lord Oujirou?" she asked.

He sat up with her on his lap. Gathering her hair in his hand, he tenderly tugged it to the side and kissed the exposed nape of her neck, loving the sound of her gasp. "You"

"What?" she asked.

"I want nothing more then you." He said as his lips captured hers once more. What in the hell was he doing? He was supposed to get up and leave yet here he was again torturing himself with her body, and her feelings. She belonged to a boy, and boy with quite a prize, but he himself was a man. A man's desire is quite different from that of a boy. He wanted all of her, her heart, her body, and her mind. He wanted to be her everything and she his everything. But life was not as easy as some would want it to be.

"God we can't continue to do this," he whispered as he looked at her. "I want you but if you keep this up I will have to take you or have myself hanged, for when you are around I am never calm." He said as he pushed his man hood against her, and watched her blush.

"I am sorry" she said as she stood on her knees to get up only to be pulled down by him for another kiss as his hands roamed her body.

"What happened to hanging yourself?" she asked in between kisses. " we must stop, you should go before anyone sees you." She whispered.

He kisses up the side of her face stopping at her ear, "I will have you first before I hang myself, I know."  He whispered softly, his warm tongue flicking up against her earlobe teasingly.

"Perhaps we work on lust not love my lord and it would be best if you and I talk of nothing but business." She said as she pulled away from him, she knew that he truly didn't know what he wanted and until he could look upon her and tell her that is her that he wanted, she was not going to let herself be tortured more then she has to.

"Misaki"

"My lord please leave, I can't bare this any longer, you shall always stir up heat within me and leave me unfulfilled. I know what I must do, and what I cannot run from. I am sorry." She said as she stepped of the bed and far away from him.

Oujirou said nothing as he stood slowly looking at her hurt and frightful face. He understood what she meant and that she were ready to marry her childhood friend and leave him to himself to be tortured by yet another woman who couldn't be his. He left without a word.

She stood against the wall as tears rolled down her face, When has her life become so disorganized and hurtful. She never imagined that love would hurt her like this, she wanted him, yet she was promised to another. Why did god work in such a way? She pushed back further tears, she won't cry any more she will prove to those who doubt her that she is indeed the princess of Eterna.

When it was time for breakfast it was almost awkward silence, as Misaki choose to sit between Kotaru and Arisu, Oujirou head of the table with Arisu at his right, and Hatoko at his left, Tamayo next to her and Ringo who had been invited to breakfast next to Tamayo. It would have been rather surreal if it not for Ringo who chatted away with Misaki.

"Tell me what you though of last night's performance" asked Ringo looking at the rather quite and if she wasn't mistaken gloomy princess.

"It was wonderful, you sing so wonderfully," said Misaki with a small smile.

"That is because I enjoy good company such as you and the prince, of course Hatoko!" said Ring with a rather cheerful expression, by the looks of it she was quite pleased with her performance from the night before.

"It must be wonderful to sing and dance to make people happy." Said Misaki.

"Yes especially those in love, my favorite. I'm certain that you can sing wonderfully I heard you hum the beats to my song, I think you and I should sing together at the next festival." Said Ringo.

"Misaki-chi is a wonderful singer, and a better cook." Said Tamayo who hardly had a chance to speak to Misaki sense she arrived to the palace.

"No I'm not really!" exclaimed Misaki.

"Then you should make lunch," stated Arisu.

"Oh I love your lunches Misaki." Said Hatoko.

"Then it is settled, we should rest a bit before the tournaments being, so I suggest a picnic, I am free of any shows this afternoon, we can have a picnic and then tonight you can come to the continuing of the festivals. It would be great fun." Said  Ringo.

"Is it fulfilling to travel around?" asked Kotaru.

"I suppose it is, but I must say that your kingdom isn't kind to gypsies." Said Ringo with a smile.

"Decennia is the land of business not much fun for most," said Hatoko.

"Yes I have visited there once or twice on business myself, it is a beautiful country, but nothing compares to the beauty for Eterna and Fahren." Said Ringo.

"You have been to Eterna?" asked Misaki.

"Yes, what an enchanting kingdom, filled with the most kind people, and of course beautiful things, I once heard that their kingdoms beauty came from the beauty of the royal family." said Ringo.

"That isn't true at all, it is the those who work so hard, it is their efforts that make everything in Eterna beautiful." Said Misaki.

"I suppose so, but they have such a wonderful adoration for the royal family, I hear that there is strong alliance between Decennia, Eterna, and Sparta." Said Ringo.

"Yes Decennia, Eterna, and Sparta has been in joined alliance for centuries now," said Tamayo. "We have become great friends through our bonds in alliance."

"It isn't always alliance that bring good friends, but meeting those who are mere visitors to your land" said Ringo looking towards Oujirou with a smile. "Tell me Prince Kotaru who is this lucky princess that you are marrying?" asked Ringo.

Kotaru smiled and shook his head, "I am the one who is lucky for the princess sits next to me now, Misaki." He said with pride.

Ringo looked from the down caste Misaki to the Oujirou who was concentrating on his bowl. "Of course."

"What wonderful news!" exclaimed Arisu from her seat. "We must celebrate such a perfect union, should we not Prince Oujirou." She asked him placing her hand on his.

"Yes," he said looking at Misaki who looked up to look at him.

"I say we throw a ball in Prince Kotaru and Princess Misaki's honor, and let us become of alliance." Said Arisu with a smile.

"That isn't a bad idea lady Arisu, I wish you both years of joy and happiness." Said Oujirou as he stood with a small smile on this lips. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do, but I will join you for lunch." He said as she walked away.

Hatoko looked at Ringo with worry, as Arisu smiled like the sun just dropped itself into her. Kotaru smiled and he took Misaki's hand into his own. Tamayo watched the two as Misaki smiled back at him before looking back at her bowl of fruits. What was happening here? Why was everything falling apart? Or was it falling into the pieces of fate's puzzle? Nothing made sense to any of them, they just did as they thought was right or what they desired was right.

Ringo stood from her seat and bowed to everyone. "I will be with you all in a short while, there are things which I must do." She said with smile.

"It was nice chatting with you Lady Ringo." Said Kotaru as he stood.

"I wish to speak more with you Lord Kotaru, maybe we can have tea later." Said Ringo as she walked away following after Oujirou.

"She doesn't sound like a normal gypsy" said Tamayo.

"That's because she isn't, Ringo is from the kingdom of Harmony, she left her kingdom so she can sing for the people she meets." Said Hatoko.

"How wonderful!" said Misaki.

"Yes," said Kotaru.

"It is a bit silly isn't it? To give up one's throne just to sing." Said Arisu.

"You can give up anything for that you love." Said Hatoko.

"You're a romantic Lady Hatoko." Said Arisu as she stood. "I shall look forward to your lunch Lady Misaki," said Arisu as she was on her way.

"I really can't stand her," whispered Hatoko.

"Hatoko!" said Kotaru.

"I suppose I should get to that lunch" said Misaki as she stood. "Would you like to help?" asked Misaki looking at Tamayo and then Hatoko.

"Sure," said Tamayo as she stood.

"I think I shall pass the morning with Kotaru." Said Hatoko.

"Very well." Said Kotaru.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Ringo.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Oujirou as he walked next to Ringo towards the gardens.

"I mean why are you letting her slip through your fingers?" Ringo asked as she stopped in front of him.

"She is engaged!"

"So?!"

"What you mean?"

"I mean don't you love her?"

"I don't know"

"You're hopeless."

"am I?"

"Yes"

They stared of at each other for a minute before Ringo sighed and rolled her eyes. She would have said more if it were for the voice that interrupted.

"Is that what is killing you softly little brother?"

Oujirou turned and smiled when he saw his older brother standing just a few feet away from him smiling at him. It had been quite a while since they had last spoken, five to be exact.

"Brother" he said.

"Prince Ichirou" said Ringo with a small smile.

"Ringo I see that you have arrived early." He said as he smiled.

"I decided to sing for this year's festival." Said Ringo with a small blush.

Ichirou smiled at her and nodded as she excused herself to leave him and his younger brother to their matters. Oujirou walked into the balcony closing the doors after his brother stepped forward.

"I can't say that I'm surprise, I did expect you to come sooner or later" said Oujirou with a small smile.

"What are you up to?" asked Ichirou.

"Nothing at all, just wanted to show her the reason why her mother was taken away from her, she needs a good reason; if she were to fall in love with battle dolls then she will understand why her mother needed to leave her." said Oujirou as he leaned on the rails of the balcony.

"sounds as if she isn't the only one who is falling in love." Ichirou stated looking at his brother's back. He noticed that he was looking at something very intently. He walked forward and was instantly reminded of 12 years back when he first met the princess Shuuko, and there stood her 17 years old daughter smiling softly as she walked past the garden. "Oujirou…"

"I don't know why but I feel as if there is peace within me when she is near, I feel this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach." Said Oujirou. He looked at his brother when he felt the hand on his shoulder and continued to down towards Misaki.

"She looks so much like her mother, it is almost strange." Said Ichirou.

"How long are you planning on staying here?" he asked.

"Not long maybe into the early tournaments, I still have much to do with the new developments."

"I see"

"Prince Oujirou, Prince Ichirou!" exclaimed someone from below.

Ichirou looked down at the small child that smiled and waved her hand, he then looked at Misaki who was looking at him now, her eyes locked slowly with his, as he saw question and confusion, and lastly he saw her turn towards his brother and look at him with love, trust, and sadness. What had been going on in this castle for the past fifteen days was beyond him but he was sure about one thing, the girl was in love with his brother and he was too blind to see it.

"When will she be leaving?" asked Ichirou.

"She decided to stay for the tournaments and then she will leave with her fiancé" said Oujirou as he took one last look at Misaki and turned away.

"Her fiancé?" asked Ichirou.

"The prince of Decennia, Kotaru." Said Oujirou.

"And you will do nothing against it? You know engagements can be broken." Said Ichirou.

"I have nothing to give her, I don't her to be unhappy"

"And is she happy now?"

"She's fine."

"The girl is dying inside, was breaking her heart part of your brilliant plan?"

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want, but I request that you don't pry."

"Very well but you will regret it dearly later when she is longer within your reach."

Oujirou said nothing more as he left the balcony, when did his orderly life become such a living hell, no when did it become so unbearable, when did it become that he needed to be with her, touch her, see her smile, hear her talk, taste her…everything is different now, all he wanted was to have her close yet his pride didn't let him do so, he wanted send his pride to hell but it was the truth that he wasn't indeed in love with her mother, and that he tortured himself for 12 years for no reason at all.

Ichirou continued to stare at Misaki as she looked up at him, almost as if she knew who he was, the man who kept her mother away from her. He waved at her and saw her smile and nod towards him. She was just as her mother, lovely, sincere, so much more. He shook his head as he chuckled if anyone saw him now they would think he was a pervert. He walked away from the balcony and towards his chamber, he needed to think of a plan to make his stupid brother see clearly.

Arisu smiled as much her as much as she possibly can, Misaki was going to be married to Kotaru which left Oujirou to her, and why not she was more then worth of him. She was beautiful, came from a wealthy family and she was brilliant in making battle dolls. She walked into her room, she would spent preparing for lunch, she would make the prince want her more then he wanted any other woman.

Misaki looked back at Tamayo and smiled at her. "You haven't told him?" she asked.

"How could when all he thinks of is you. Lady Ringo is right you are lucky." Said Tamayo pushing her short hair out of her eyes.

"Am I lucky if I don't love him?" asked Misaki.

"Kotaru said that you once told him that you loved him that is what drove him to ask your grand parents if he could marry you." Said Tamayo.

"If I ever professed my love for him it would be out of friendship nothing more, Tamayo I don't love him the way you love him, you must tell him, you can't let him walk away from you." Said Misaki.

"There is no point, unless you tell him that you don't wish to marry him, he won't listen to anyone." Said Tamayo.

"Why must it be me?"

"Because he will believe you, though it will hurt him, he will understand that you don't desire him the way he does." Said Tamayo.

"I can't, I tried to tell him last night, but I couldn't." said Misaki.

"You have fallen in love with the prince." Said Tamayo.

Misaki looked down at her hands, "I don't want to disappoint anyone but for the first time I feel as if I can do anything, and I desire him so much Tamayo, I want him to be near me, to touch me, to kiss me, to love me."

"Misaki! I have never heard you talk this way." Said Tamayo surprised at how much Misaki had grown over the past two weeks.

Misaki blushed and shook her head, "No! It nothing like that!"

Tamayo laughed, this was the Misaki she knew, but now there was an even more demanding Misaki, and she liked her this way. Maybe she will realize what a mistake it is to marry Kotaru and refuse him, but until that time, she needed to show him her own way that she cared.

Most of the morning Misaki prepared lunch for their lunch, while everyone else took care of their personal matters. It was about half past noon did everyone meet at the beautiful garden of the Fahren palace, they had decided to go into the meadow that wasn't too far of. Ichirou decided to join them for the picnic, just as Oujirou had. Ringo smiled and spanned around as she spoke of the night's show with Misaki who smiled but made sure to look at the prince who walked Arisu, they chatted about something to which he smiled, and she clapped, this was the first time she saw Arisu so delighted. Misaki sighed softly and kept her eyes down on the ground as she carried one of the small baskets which held the desert she brought, while Kotaru and Tamayo volunteered to carry the much bigger baskets with their lunch.

"I'm looking forward to your lunch Misaki-chi, it seems like ages since I had something you cooked." Said Tamayo.

"Yes I am looking forward to it as well, it smells marvelous." Said Ringo.

"Thank you but it isn't anything much." Said Misaki.

"Nonsense you made it that is what makes it wonderful." Said Ichirou as he made a funny face at her.

Misaki giggled as she walked beside him, he was a funny man much more lose then his younger brother, but there was something about the two of them, this air of tension, which could be sensed by everyone. Misaki smiled at him and handed him an orange.

"You must be hungry I don't think you had breakfast." She said.

He smiled as he took the orange from her and nodded, "Yes I just arrived this morning, and didn't have a chance to have breakfast, this will hold me off until I can try some of your cooking." He said with a smile.

Oujirou looked behind him and saw Misaki and this brother walking softly, he had hear my giggle at his brother's comments, and that some how pulled something within him, why was his brother showing her such affections? He had given up fighting Arisu's advances and decided it was best if he occupied himself with something or someone to talk to so he wouldn't think of her, but he hardly listened to the girl next to him instead he picked up on every sound, every movement from Misaki, it was as if he couldn't steer his mind towards anything else but her.

"I suppose we sat up picnic here." Said Ringo as she walked around the clear green field with some flowers here and there.

"Yes this is the perfect place for a picnic," said Misaki as she placed the basket down on the ground. "Let's lay the blanket here." She said as she pulled out a large pink blanket.

"Come on everyone help make the 'bed' after all we must all sit on it," said Ringo with a wink.

Misaki smiled as she grabbed a corner, it just happened to the same corner that Oujirou happened to grab; he let his fingers caress hers softly before moving them off hers and a little further down. He savored the sound of her soft gasp, and the look she gave him. He watched her as she smiled lightly as she fixed the blanket and soon after took out their lunch and placed it all around the large blanket.

"Wow everything looks and smells wonderful." Said Ringo taking in the scent of the arm food.

"Well why don't you have a try." Said Misaki as she handed her a plate.

"Thank you I will." Said Ringo as she took the plate.

"Do you mind me taking a walk?" asked Misaki as she stood.

"Are you not hungry?" asked Hatoko.

"No I'll have something later, excuse Me." She said as she walked slowly towards the small flowers field. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy their company but she couldn't bare to sit next to him any longer then she had to, it was painful as it was just being in his presence always being in his palace, smelling his scent on her pillow from the night before, everything was driving her mad. She sat down making sighing softly, what was she to do? There were just so many things at steak for her selfishness. She shook her head, Kotaru loved her and that should be enough, and it wouldn't be as hard if Tamayo wasn't in love with him.

Ringo eyed Oujirou as he kept looking towards the flower field to where Misaki disappeared, she noticed Kotaru doing the same. She smiled and then looked at Hatoko who smiled back at her and nodded. She leaned closer to Oujirou, "Go to her, she is probably waiting for you."

He looked at her and stood, Ringo winked as she, Hatoko, and Tamayo surrounded Kotaru and Arisu from noticing the princes absence.

He walked slowly and uncertainly towards the flower field, it was she who pushed him away this morning, she had decided what she wanted. But he found himself seek her anyway. He stopped behind her watching as she sat her, her hand caressing the flowers softly. She knew he was there because she turned to look at him, her eyes wide and shining.

"Prince Oujirou."

"I was asked to see if you were all right."

"Oh"

"Is everything all right, are you feeling ill?"

"I'm well, just a bit tired,"

"Then you should rest no?"

"I will later, I want to spend time with everyone."

"At the expanse of your health? I don't believe that will make them happy."

"I know, I'm a bit silly I suppose."

"Would you like to see the other garden which isn't far from here?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely." She said taking his offered hand and standing, she quickly pulled her hand away from his, and walked beside him in silence as they made their way towards a small garden on a cliff that over looked the ocean below it. She smiled and she rushed forward. There was a small dome with wines spiraling up the columns of the dome. She sat on the bench that was inside the dome.

He took a seat next to her, it was strange to sit next to her bit surreal, and almost demanding on himself to reach out and pull her to him. She sat with the same sentiment. She turned to him, and noticed the small smile that played in his lips, and he looked down at some of the flowers growing around the dome, they were mostly wild flowers, but there were some domestics which she adored, and from the looks of it as did he.

He plucked a daisy held it in front of her. "Daisies mean that one shares the same sentiment as you yet they also mean simplicity and cheerful ness, they are affable flowers."

"Is that so?" she asked never knowing flowers meant so much in words.

"Yes, and Cranberry is the cure for heart ache."

"I shall remember that the next time I set out to buy seeds with grand mama." She said.

"Once an poet wrote that she should always like to stay away from 'Carolina Rose' for they would be the death or her heart." He chuckled. "She meant to say that Caroline Rose stood for love was dangerous and she shall forever condemn them, for she was afraid to fall in love."

"Perhaps she is wise." Said Misaki.

"Perhaps, but she is also wrong, the danger in love is what makes it exciting,"

"Do you believe that? That love should be dangerous?" she asked looking at him.

"I suppose I do, but I don't live by it, it seems." He said looking forward.

"Wizard must get his love of flowers from you, actually that is how we've met, I was in the garden of Decennia and he greeted me with an yellow rose, and explained its meanings to me." She said.

"Wizard is much wiser then I ever will be." Said Oujirou.

"Yet you are who he lives for, and maybe Hikaru as well." She giggled lightly.

"Hikaru, yes he is madly in love with her, I have never seen the two so in love and so incapable of expressing their love." He said realizing the irony of his words.

"Will you join us for he festival tonight?" she asked.

"I shall try but I will not promise there is still much I must do." He said.

"Yes I understand."

"Will you sing with Ringo?"

She chuckled and looked at him, "I shall try and not ruin the song to my best."

"I'm sure you will sing wonderfully, you have a soft voice…just you have soft lips," he said looking at her raising his hand to caress her cheeks lightly, then moving to touch her lips. "Soft lips to sing songs of seductions and love."

Her breathing heightened as he let his fingers caress her faces softly, all it took was one touch from him to make her center want to explode. When she noticed that his hand lingered around her lips longer, she shyly stuck out her tongue and tasted his skin, if she couldn't taste his lips, she will make do with what was offered and ease her ache for him. He looked at her instantly a soft sound escaping his throat which he barely recognized. When she noticed that he didn't protest she kissed his finger, before sucking on it lightly, where she was getting these crazy ideas where beyond her, she just knew that it felt wonderful.

God she was tempting him to hell! Did she know what in the hell she was doing to him at that very moment? Did she know that if she continued to do this he would lose his mind? Did she know what power she held over him, his heart, and his body for Christ's sake!?

She watched him look at her with his blue eyes darkening with desire as she flicked her tongue over the tip of his finger, she gasped light when she felt him using his free hand pull her closer to him, and closer until she was literally sitting on him, straddling his hips with her own. He pulled away his finger and replaced in its place his lips.

He wanted to crush her mouth with his, hard, hot and demanding, yet strained to gentle the kiss. Her lips opened on a gasp and that was enough for his tongue to plunge in and seek hers. Heat roared through him, white- hot and urgent. His entire body tightened with the need to cover and enter. The movement of her lips and tongue were tentative, almost shy at first, and then a low moan vibrated in her throat and her hands slid down his arms, gripping the crease at his elbows. The pressure of his lips quickly intensified and his hands tangled in her hair, tilting her head back plunging his tongue in deeper. His hand pushed at the sleeves of her gown, pushing them down her arms. Her creamy skin that peaked in goose bumps to the cool noon air, her long hair, shaping the tempting curves of her body, her sweet smell that drifted to his nose on the soft breeze the ocean brought. He gave a low groan as she strained upwards, she felt herself slipping away on a wave of unparalleled sensual desire.

Misaki couldn't believe this was happening again, it seemed that they could not be left alone for the result was this. She thought maybe she was still dreaming, or it was hallucination brought on by her exhaustion, and she was still sitting in the flower field. But all rational and irrational thoughts left her when Oujirou leaned forward and kissed the hollow of her throat with his tongue. She gasped and pulled away slightly. She let her finger run down his chiseled features.

"I see that we should not be left alone." Said Misaki with a soft smile.

"Yes." He said as he pulled her closer for another kiss.

Arisu noticed the absence of the Prince, "Where is Prince Oujirou?"

"he has some errands to run for me, Lady Arisu sit and enjoy the lunch Lady Misaki made." Said Ichirou eating his share with a smile.

"I think maybe I should check on Misaki she has been gone a while now." Said Kotaru.

"Kotaru Misaki is a grown girl she can take care of herself, if you underestimate her she might not marry you." Said Hatoko.

"Hatoko!" said Kotaru with a glare at his sister who giggled with the other girls.

"Come we should play a game, to keep our minds of our beloved." Said Ringo.

"What do you suggest?" asked Arisu.

"How about we each take turn in confessing something." Said Ringo.

"All right, well start with Prince Ichirou." Said Arisu as she smiled at the prince who was still eating.

Oujirou kissed behind her ear and sighed into her ear. She smiled at him, what they were doing was becoming a habit, they were being shameful and uncontrolled over what they wanted. She couldn't be with him out in the open so she had to settle for little kisses here and there which was all right but it was wrong in moral values, especially because she was to marry soon.

"We can't continue this," she exclaimed softly as his hand touch her down there.

His lips in contact with the soft skin of her shoulder, he sucked at the spot softly, letting his tongue sway back and fourth on her skin. He smiled when he heard her moan and grab his hair, this was what he wanted, for her to desire him and pay for her menstruation on his finger which started this.

"If I have to remind you my dear lady it was you who started it."

"I did not, you tempted me to."

"But you tempted me by far more then I you."

"Have I?"

"Yes and I would do more were it not for the fact you are not my wife."

She pulled away from, this time making sure to put distance between them so he could not cloud her head and make her desire him any more then she was aching. She was angry why did he touch her so and then say such idiotic things. She pulled the sleeves of her gown just off the shoulder where it belonged and fixed her skirt and her hair which probably was in awry. After sighing and taking control of herself, she looked him in the eyes and glared openly.

"You _sir_ is insufferable! Why must you bring up such things to which we are both condemned to! Must you make me feel so at fault for wanting you?!"

He smiled slightly at her reaction to his words, he stood fixing his own clothing and walking towards her, he stood but inches from her, he could still feel the heat from her body, he could smell her scent and a little of his own as her some of her hair was blown his way. Why was he in hell having her so close but not close enough to touch and kiss just as he did moments ago?

"I don't mean to make you at fault but I can't control what I say and what I know to be true."

"At least say it to me when I am not kissing you, and baring your torture of not ever being able to be close enough to you."

"Misaki…Lady Misaki…"

"You don't have anything to say to me because you don't know what to say to yourself, just as I have no solution for what I feel for you and what I must do in the name of honor and happiness of those around me."

"What of your own happiness?"

"I don't know, I think it best to return to the others, I shall leave first, I don't want Lady Arisu to assume that I am truing to steal her object of desire." She said boldly as she started on her way.

He stood watching her before she disappeared, he ran his hand through his hair, he had to stop doing this to himself and her, they always stopped before they were both completely satisfied and it was driving him insane. He need a cold shower and soon at that or he would explode. He knew of the small waterfall deep within the forest, and moved towards it quickly.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Hush  
By Haruka-chan

AN: So I haven't updated in a while (almost a year) to be exact, and I apologize for this, I have been so busy and lazy that I just couldn't bring myself to write this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think, I love to hear from all of you! Thank you!

Chapter 7: Sealed with a Kiss

Arisu smiled when she saw the gloomy look on Misaki's eyes as she looked from Oujirou and Koutaru. Dinner was going quite smoothly as she sat to his highness' side, yes his eyes did linger to Misaki once in while but it wasn't a big matter, after all he was busy talking to her.

"So tell me Lady Misaki how are your grandparents?" asked Ichirou.

"You know of them?" asked Misaki surprised, "I mean…forgive me for asking but are you not angry with them; you have been fighting each other for years now."

"Fighting quite without a cause." Stated Oujirou as he picked up his wine glass.

"I have to agree with Prince Oujirou, the war that Farhen and Eterna have endured is quite pointless, it stops many from befriending each other, and not to mention love." Stated Ringo forking her greens into her mouth like a real lady; if anyone was to see her now they would instantly agree she was a princess or a lady in waiting from the way she held herself.

Suddenly tension could be sense within the room, and for once everyone was glad to have Arisu break through it and say something.

"So tell us when the wedding to take place Lord Kotaru is?" she asked.

Overjoyed with the change of subject Kotaru smiled, "To be honest lady Arisu I would take my vows this very moment, but I am afraid it will have to wait until we are back at Eterna for that to happen."

Arisu smiled delighted and nodded, "I am so envious of you Lady Misaki, to be able to marry a man that loves you."

"What good is a marriage if the love is unrequited? There isn't anything to envy about that." Stated Hatoko.

"Lady Hatoko really you say such things sometimes," exclaimed Arisu.

"I was simply stating what was true, I apologize for being rude." She sighed.

"Of course you have a say in what you believe?" said Ichirou. "I happen to agree with you on that matter as well actually, marriage is a scared vow that only lovers are meant to take, and to force one into it would be wrong."

"What if you have no choice?" asked Misaki timidly.

Oujirou looked at her, their eyes locking for a moment, what had occurred in that secret spot of the castle ground now forever endowed into his memories, his fingers ached to touch her, to pull her close to him and tell her that he would never let her go. But he knew that this wasn't something he could do, she was promised to another, there were laws, circumstances and many other reasons that this could not take place, why he could not love her-no could not love her openly, show her.

Misaki looked down at her salad and smiled one of her 'I'm alright, yet I'm heart broken' smile, she listened to each of the members at the table quietly, yet her heart could only hear the sounds of the earlier that afternoon, his sighs, his touch on her skin, the sound of his kisses, oh damn the seven hells and the three fat lords of fate for bestowing such a punishment onto her.

Hatoko sighed, now even her mind was slowly clouding from the scene before her, how was her brother so very clueless? "I believe I have had enough, if you will excuse me."

Misaki looked at her, her eyes a silent plea for her to stay longer, "But Hatoko you have barely had anything, and this is just the first course."

Hatoko couldn't bare it, that look of defeat on her dearest friend's eyes, she couldn't take the pain she read there, but in silent plea she couldn't leave. "I suppose I could stay a little longer before I spar with Suzuka."

Oujirou himself could bear the look of lost in her eyes; he hardly thought Hatoko could sit through it. He sighed and drowned himself slowly in the wine; he cared for nothing this very moment, all but the beautiful young woman who could not be his.

"Next week the rest of the participants will arrive and I suggest that we throw a ball." Said Ichirou. "That is if there is no objection from my brother."

"Oooh! What a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Arisu.

Oujirou nodded, "I do not object at all, I suppose it will be a nice change."

Arisu clapped her hands, "and we will also have a special reason to do so, I mean after all in the honor of Lady Misaki and Lord Kotaru, to wish them the best in their up coming life together."

That did it, it broke the small thread of patient any of them had left, but it was Misaki who broke. Her hands shaking slightly as she stood swiftly. "Excuse me, I believe I feel a bit tired, I shall like to rest before we meet for tea." With that she rushed out of the dinning hall, all looking after her, but it was Oujirou who felt his throat go dry at the thought of her being hurt, he wanted so badly run after her, but he sat and stared at the door through which she disappeared.

Ringo nodded, "I shall like to go see if she is all right, I believe that sometimes it's soothing to have another near at times of distress."

That night Misaki cried on Ringo's lap, as she told her of all she felt in her heart for the man who didn't want her enough to fight for her. Ringo told her of how Oujirou was hurting as well, and that there is more to him then the eyes met, that Misaki had to read in between the lines to understand him.

II

The ballroom was magnificent, the chandeliers glowing and casting golden light ever where, candles in the corners, the orchestra on the wonderfully set stage was waiting to come alive. Flower arrangements adorned the room, tables set of around the large room to serve for leisure purposes. Misaki smiled as she walked around the empty ballroom. Everything was ready and soon they will dance in honor of her marriage to Kotaru. That thought alone brought a sting of tears. She shook her head and slowly made her way to the private garden that the French doors gave away to, how romantic.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball, it's in a couple of hours."

She didn't need to turn to know who that voice belonged to, but she didn't dare turn. She couldn't take another moment of this torment, where he would let her step up and then push her back two steps. She didn't want a dance with him, she wanted him to accept her and love her. "I have plenty of time, am I disturbing you?"

He watched her back, she wouldn't turn to face him, of course he deserved that much and he let his palace become a circus for Arisu and did nothing when she was plainly causing Misaki pain. But maybe he wanted her hurt just as much as he was hurt. "I see."

Things had become quite tense with them for the past few days, the last week alone was hell for Oujirou, but he wouldn't let anyone see how upset he truly was, he was the one in charge, no one needed to see a weak ruler. But Misaki didn't approach him at all, she kept her distance, and where ever he had the chance to get a little contact with her, she would turn away and make excuses to not see him. At meals she would quietly eat and smile, but he knew better than that. She was upset with him.

"Misaki I believe that we can be civil about this, you should stop acting like such a child and accept that he the one you are to marry." He said harshly.

Misaki's hands clenched into fist, "that's right I am a child, at the very least I try to keep from having a confrontation with you, but you live to torment me!" she spat back.

He stepped behind her, unable to move away when she was just so succulent and wonderful standing there in that gown that showed her smooth shoulders, god he couldn't get the image of her naked out of his mind, he had to have cold showers just to keep himself sane. His hands found their way to her shoulders, first gripping them strongly before they turned to slow caress; he savored the pleasure, the contraction of muscles beneath his hand, and her sweet warmth. "I can't stay away, you torment me as much, no even more then you think." He whispered against her ear.

Misaki moaned, god it has been entirely too long since he touched her, since he had any contact with her skin, and she with his. "Please don't do this to me, my heart is weakening, and I-"

Oujirou pushed the groan in the back of his throat, too long since he felt her tremble at his touch, too long since he tasted her skin, and with that and unable to fight the temptation, he kissed the side of her neck, letting his tongue lap at her sweet scent and salty skin, god he wanted nothing but her. "Too long Misaki."

She sighed and her hands grabbed hold on her dress as he devoured her neck. She knew again she will be left incomplete; once again he will have his sense back when she would need him the most. She bit at her lips, "please don't start something you do not intend to finish!" she breathed on a shaky voice.

He knew what she meant, hell he had to gather all his will power to walk away from her wantonly. He needed her and god was that the truth, but he couldn't have a taste and then not be tempted; he wouldn't be able to let go of her. But he had to feel her at the very least once. "God do you even know how tempting you are?"

He ran his hands down her arms then to her hips to bring her against him, he needed to feel her. Her gasp sent shivers down his spine, he slowly squeezed her hips in his hands, as his lips touched the shell of her ears.

Misaki made a breathy noise. She turned towards him and their gaze locked for a second before he took her lips captive, he made love to her lips taking all the sweetness that she was, the soft plum of her lips, and the taste of the wine she had for lunch, god he loved this woman. Finally pulling away from her, he saw all he needed to become more then rock. "Go now, but tonight I shall come to you and complete what I have yet to finish, and by god nothing will stop me Misaki."

Their foreheads touching Misaki sighed, "Please tell me it's true. That you will not forsake me now."

"No my sweet Misaki, go now." He said as he stepped away from her.

II

The ball was indeed a hit, the guest all laughing and smiling. Arisu knew she was made for things like this, she would make the perfect wife someday, the perfect wife to Oujirou. She knew tonight was her night, tonight she could make him hers.

Looking down at her dark navy dress, she smiled at the seductive cut of her neckline, true the prince was respectable but he was a man too, and she knew that all men wanted something enticing to eat. She smiled at everyone seeking out the prince who was yet to make himself present to her view.

She found him, but her lips didn't curve into a smile rather she was annoyed that he was still talking to Misaki once again. She neared them slowly quietly to catch what they were talking off.

"The battles need not continue, we can co-exist in this large land together," argued Misaki with a small frown on her face, she looking as marvelous as always.

Oujirou almost groaned when he saw her walking into the ballroom, with her dark red colored gown at showed her milky shoulders, and the perfect roundness of her breast, he could hardly wait for this ball to be over, so that he could take her over and over again. "No the war is needed until men learn of the loss which it causes."

Arisu smiled then when she learned that they spoke of war and nothing more, but Ringo who stood next to them watched amused at how wonderfully the two played the game of normalcy, if they wanted to adulterate they would certainly get away with it, they were certainly clever.

"Tell me Lady Misaki why do you dislike war this much?" Arisu asked taking a wine glass.

Misaki sighed, closing her eyes and then opening them again, "I don't think there is any that enjoys such a thing Lady Arisu, he who is veil in heart could hurt others," she looked at Oujirou, "and I know for a fact that some are not at all veil at heart, merely hurt. I know that he does not want to hurt anyone."

Kotaru found Misaki with Ringo, Oujirou, and Arisu. He smiled at her and asked for a dance, Ringo watched as Oujirou's eyes clouded over with possessiveness, she smiled at delight wondering who would break first. Misaki accepted Kotaru's invitations.

Ringo stood next to Oujirou who kept his eyes on Misaki the entire time, "tell me cousin, why do you torment yourself like this, I mean I who am not bright as you know that you can not let her go, do you wish to ruin her?"

"That is not my intention, I merely find her interesting," he stated as his arms folded over his chest.

"Yes interesting enough to bed, no?" asked Ringo with a raised eyebrow.

"That isn't it at all, Ringo please you know that I can't possibly take her away from-" he didn't know what his excuse was, hell it wasn't working for him. "It's quite complicated Ringo."

"Doesn't have to be at all cousin, come now let's dance before you break blood tonight." She said with a smile.

Oujirou smiled as he took her hand slowly leading her into the crowd where people were dancing, after a few dances, Tamayo took Kotaru's arm in a dance, and Misaki in Oujirou's. Hatoko also danced with a young man, and Ringo watched delight that at least for once dance things seem to go well.

II

Misaki sat on the bed as he stood by the door with a smile on his face, all night they stared at each other, a passion burning in their gaze as they danced and greeted guest. His hand traced her skin when they danced, and when she took sips of wine he would watch her lips encase the glass, her eyes would hold his.

"You came," she stated as she met him at her door.

"I did, I keep my word beautiful Misaki, the seducer of hearts." He whispered slowly.

She blushed at his words looking down at their joined fingers, he slowly released one hand to push her chin up to make her look at him. He smiled at her once more.

He kissed her, as his tongue delved into her mouth, Misaki forgot everything. Oujirou swoop her into his arms walking the distance to her bed. Gently he placed her upon the bed, his eyes gazing into hers tenderly. Slowly, his hands moved up her thighs to the waist, then his finger found the small jar of honey that sat on her night stand. Misaki felt the wetness of desire, just from the look in Oujirou's brilliant blue eyes.

He dripped long lazy lines of honey into her mouth, slowly unbuttoned the front of her night gown as he snaked the thick golden syrup down her stomach, working his way down. He took a harden nipple into his watering mouth, he felt the sweetness of the honey and the salt of her skin, his teeth pulled at her pebbles, while his fingers smeared more sticky sweetness on her other breast as he kneaded it. He straddled her, and his tongue slowly traced the sweet trail down her stomach. Then he buried his head between her legs and she felt his tongue tease her, circling faster, edging her to climax. He stopped then slower and slower, bringing her down, then up again.

He began to caress her breast, his touch hungrier and rougher then the first time in her bed, but that was natural after all they hardly had the chance to complete this sensual need to complete each other. He moved his mouth over hers, kissing her with all the need and want he had for her. She gasped and then gave a light yelp of his name.

After he climbed onto the bed beside her and gathered her into his arms. "I'll never hurt you," he said huskily. "I'll always be a balm to your pain."

Misaki clung to him, still gasping from her climax. He took her hand and pressed it against his rock-hard length, burning hot through the wool of his trousers. Misaki fumbled to unbutton him while her cheeks burned, she had to wonder when she became this bold, when did she want this as much as she did?

After a moment, he gently pushed her hands away and undid the buttons himself. His erection jutted out of the opening. As her hands closed around his steel-like shaft, he groaned. God only she could make him this way. She leaned over him, her tongue caressing his full sensuous lips. He opened to her and they kissed, tongues mingling. As her hand moved up and down him.

They broke the kiss slowly, as her sky eyes took in his chest, the muscles which he built from training and fighting. She unbuttoned his lawn shirt and parted it. She slid both hands over his pecks. Pressing her fingertips against his warm skin, relishing in the wonder of his reality. He lay quietly under her touch, his eyes watching her, adoring her.

"Come here," he whispered. And with his powerful hands, he pulled her on top of him, settling her down so her wet center pressed against his hard shaft. Lifting her slightly, he eased into her slowly. Misaki gasped from the pain, this was her first time, the pain which shot through her body was indescribable but she was more then pleased that it was with him that she was experiencing this moment, this turn of event.

Oujirou waited, giving her all the time she need, but god her tightness was squeezing her deviously. Misaki closed her eyes, gasping at the sensations rioting through her. He pushed into the hilt, and slowly, she began to ride him, easing up and down sensuously. It was a slow, sweet journey, the intensity of it rising steadily, leisurely.

She climaxed first, slow and pulsating, hot, and wet, as wave after wave of tiny shocks rippled through her. '_So this is what making love to the man you love feels like_.'

A moment later, Oujirou arched his back and gave one last shuddering thrust, and she felt his seed spilling into her, the warm feeling of completion spread.

"I love you Misaki of Eterna." He whispered against her hair.

"I love you Oujirou," she whispered back their lips connecting.

He flipped them over again, staring at her bright blue eyes which held truth to her words, she did love him, and he smiled as he kissed her again. He had every intention of taking her as many times as he possibly could. Tonight was all about her and nothing else matter. Nothing.

TBC

AN: Yes I know impossibly short even for me, but I typed this up in between classes, and coffee breaks, so please, please tell me what you think and help make this story reach 100 reviews! Thank you all that read this and kept with it. J


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Hush

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 8

Maybe waking up next to the man you love was something ordinary to those who have done it before, maybe even lovers knew the satisfaction of it, but Misaki never knew it could be this good, she watched him sleep. The early lights filtering through the curtains of her bedroom she knew the features of his face, the way his lips parted and his hair just sticking to his head made him look like a young angel who fell asleep on her bed; she was suddenly reminded of **_The Sleep of Endymion_** by Girodet. She touched her abdomen where she felt him pour himself over and over again and closed her eyes shut and bit her lip in quiet pleasure.

Things weren't going to be the same anymore, Oujirou realized this, yet he couldn't help himself last night to loving her, he needed her as much as he needed air he realized. He turned on his back and stared blankly at the wall, '_What have I done?_' he kept repeating in his mind, yet he was the devil where he was trying to be an angel, he loved every sound she made, every moan that escaped her made him want to bite into her skin.

He turned again to look at her, she was sleeping soundly. He brushed stray hair away from her face, this warm feeling that he felt just looking at her he couldn't describe in words. He wondered about the possibility of this being a desire of the flesh rather than the heart. He kissed her softly; the surge that ran through him was still the same as the very first time their lips met. He trailed soft kisses down her body and stopped once again in between her legs. He was going to taste her.

II

The tournaments began two days later, all the rookies going at it first, Misaki slowly made her way to the intermediate games beating Shadow Panther, Colossus, Katalina. She was advancing in all the rounds; her opponents who were much more experienced were having trouble beating her. Oujirou smiled as he watched her, this was expected after all. That night after dinner, she excused herself and slowly slipped into his room, where he embraced her and kissed her hard, the memory of their first night racing back to their minds, as his fingers traced her shoulders slowly making their way down to grasp her breast. She looked at him with her innocent eyes that were slowly glazing over with want, this was a drug, and they both knew it was. Misaki escaped from his embrace and blew out the candles, leaving them in complete darkness.

Hours later she had her head on his chest and drew circles absently. He ran his hands slowly through her hair. Misaki sighed in contentment.

"Kotarou wishes to leave soon, he has written his mother about our wedding." She said just as absently.

Oujirou's hand dropped as he was once again reminded that the beautiful girl naked on top of him wasn't his to love or want. He said nothing but Misaki could already feel the cold exterior coming through. She sat up her curls falling over her chest; she slowly made him look at her.

"I am sorry I did not intend on reminding you of him, I just was thinking how long we could do this." She said softly as she leaned closed for a kiss.

Oujirou sighed, "Misaki, it seems I have become dim, for I seem to have nothing to say. I cannot take you away from him; this is all I can give you." It sounded cold to him, and he wondered if her sensitive heart would be hurt.

Misaki looked down at his chest and nodded, "I know this."

His heart gripped with sadness to her see her like his, it also filled with jealousy, angst and oh so many other violent feelings that only his control kept him from starting another war. He sat up taking her face into his hands and kissing her, he would make her and himself forget the only way he knew how. Making love to her as many times as possible, to take in as much of her as he possibly could.

On the other side of the castle Kotarou sighed as he leaned back on his chair, he saw so little of Misaki these days, back home just a few months ago everything was perfect. "Where are you Misaki?"

Tomayo walked into his bedroom and smiled at him, he looked up and returned her smile, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Everything alright?"

He snorted, "I want to return home, everything is surreal here, Misaki is not herself, neither is my sister. I feel like an intruder in this world they seem to fit into so easily."

Tomayo smiled at him, understanding his frustration. "They are growing up, and we must as well. After all we are no longer children."

Kotarou looked at his other childhood friend and realized that he was the only one holding on to the way things used to be and that thought alone made him sad. He sighed, "I supposed you are right, I need to start acting like a leader and less like a boy."

Tomayo placed a hand on his arm, slowly leaning forward. "You Kotarou dreams change, things do not have to change for the worst, you can look to something new."

He saw the hope in her eyes, her blue eyes that reminded him of the waters that surrounded her kingdom of Sparta, he smiled at her and nodded, he didn't know what to look at, but one thing he did want was Misaki. She was something he would never give up, he needed her. They sat that way for a long while, each enjoying the peace of being in the other's presence.

II

"Angel wings please guide Hikaru and I!" and Hikaru jumped gracefully onto the stage. She looked at her rival Vasquez; she took a deep breath and went forward at her mistress's command. Throwing the kicks and punches that Wizard that helped her learn. Her mind meld with her mistress let her hear encouragements.

'_I know you can do this Hikaru…_' Misaki whispered with the head set that she wore.

Hikaru nodded to herself as she flip kicked her opponent to finish the game, breathing hard her eyes on Wizard who stood at his maters side with an unreadable expression. She turned towards her mistress and smiled slowly, '_for you my lady_.'

Misaki shook her hear with a full smile, '_no, for us. We are a set, you and I._'

The audience cheered for the princess of Eterna, they looked on as the beautiful young princess bowed her brown silky hair falling straight to the ground. She smiled and walked slowly to shake the hand of her opponent.

"Thank you for a wonderful fight." She said as she bowed to the girl in front of her, Hikaru came to her side and together they walked off the stage.

Oujirou watched her, the way the sun hit her face, the way her lips curved and her wonderful body as it walked with grace in that orange gown. That color looked strangely wonderful on her. He closed his eyes and concentrated, '_I am drifting into a place that I cannot return from; I must stop while I still can._'

'_I must warn you master that it is not wise to delve deeper with the princess of Eterna, Lady Misaki_.' Wizard relied to him.

He sighed from where he sat watching the game, and nodded. His ward was right; things were getting too serious though he did not want to admit. Admission would mean he would have to stop and he did not think that he could. Once again his eyes wondered to her face, where she held his gaze for a second before she was being embraced by Ringo. He smiled at the way she hid her secret, no one would suspect that she was the woman who knew how to bring him to the edge. '_Misaki_.' Her name honey from his lips.

II

That night Oujirou found Misaki walking slowly towards dinner with the other contestants of the tournament, but he was fast to catch her and pull her behind the large tapestry that hung in the hall. She gasped and when she saw him she smiled, he kissed her hard, it has been hectic with the tournaments progressing so rapidly, they hardly had a chance to see each other. Oujirou could not help but seek her out like this.

Misaki kissed back feverishly, "I have missed you." She whispered as Oujirou kissed her neck, and his hands found her thighs.

"So have I," he breathed fast, as he took her lips again. He knew just how risky this was, but he could not stop thinking about her, every waking moment she was in his mind, and the only way he could appease it was with her in his arms.

The sounds of voices coming towards them had Oujirou still for a moment, if they were discovered then there would be war, and he already had enough to worry about. He pushed against the wall and suddenly they stumbled into a secret room.

"What is this place?" Misaki asked.

"At times of war these rooms are used to safe guard the royal family." He said lighting the candles and looking at her. "But now…this is where I have stolen you away."

Misaki laughed softly, "stolen me?" she asked as she slowly undid her gloves.

He watched her peel them off, then slowly pull at the clip that held her hair in place, a lazy smile spread across his face. She was becoming quite the seductress without any help from him. "Yes my dear, stolen you away. How else would I be able to take you like this if not in secret rooms?"

Misaki stopped suddenly, "well why must we hide? Why can we not just tell everyone we are in love?"

Oujirou knew this conversation was coming, "we'd risk a war Misaki, with Kotarou and escalate war with Eterna. You know this."

Misaki sighed and sat down on the chaise. Why must love be complicated like this? He could feel her sadness, her face so expressive. He smiled at how easily he could tell that she was not pleased. He kneeled in front of her placing his lips on her folded hands, "I cannot do any better love, you know this. I want more as well but we have laws, we have honor."

Misaki for the first time felt angry, she actually was feeling the rage coming from within, as she pulled away from and stood abruptly. "Honor?!" she asked in a raised voice. "We would not be doing this is we had honor, neither one of us is honorable in this matter. I want to salvage at least what little we do have left."

"Misaki," he started as if she was a child, before he could finish his reasoning, she was pulling her gloves on once again, her face in full flush.

"I am not a child, and if I am then you must treat me as one, or treat me as a lady equal to that of your opinion."

"Misaki I respect you and I do not think of you as a child." He said frustrated, "why must we do this?"

Her eyes watered just a little, but she sucked in a breath and held her tears, "because this is not enough any longer. I need to know that you will stay by my side. I cannot do this in secrecy. I am lying to those I care for!"

He'd never seen the anger in her eyes before, he could sense her pain, and he pulled himself to be a stone, as she stormed out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts. He composed himself and headed towards the dinning hall.

Misaki walked into the dining room her heart beating so fast, she thought it would explode, sighing she took a seat next to Kotarou who looked at him with concern. "Misaki? Is everything alright?"

She looked at him and smiled, "yes, of course. I am a bit tired."

Oujirou came to see her talking to her fiancé, his jaws clenched together when he saw Kotarou place a hand on her cheek, and Misaki smiled and shook her head at something. What sort of game was she playing? He took his seat and welcomed everyone to evening meal.

Misaki didn't look at him instead she found her head feel a little light, "excuse me, I feel a little faint," she said as she stood. "Please continue with your meals."

Oujirou almost got up, but the concern in his eyes was hard to miss. Ringo and Hatoko both stood, but it was Kotarou who moved quickly around his chair, "Let me tend to her."

At the moment his eyes became cold, and rage filled him inside, did they plan this. Did she fake a headache to be alone with Kotarou? Why not she was rightfully his. He cleared his throat, "I hope lady Misaki will feel better soon, please everyone continue with your meal." That was all he said all night, he didn't hear what Arisu said to him, and all he could picture in his mind was Misaki in the arms of Kotarou.

When dinner was over, he excused himself quickly and retired to his room. He paced back and forth, why was he in such a horrid state? After all he knew he could trust Misaki, but earlier she seemed so distressed. He sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. The knock on the door waking him from his nightmarish daydream, "come in."

Ringo entered and looked at him, "Just wanted to see if you are alright, cousin."

"Could not be better, and yourself?" he asked taking a much bigger gulp then he should have in front of her.

Ringo sighed, "You have entered a dangerous game, and I am afraid I have warned you of this. What is so wrong with expressing yourself? Ask for her hand in marriage."

Oujirou slammed the glass down, "it is not that simple! And I do not love her."

Ringo now calm and cool; poured herself a glass of wine as well. "You do not love her. You are merely amused by her. So I suppose it would not matter that Prince Kotaru is thinking of taking post in her room tonight, I suppose you do not wish to know what might happen between them, after all they are to be married."

"That they are, I hope he can care for her." He said softly, "Well cousin, I hope you have paid Lady Misaki a visit, if you do not find it rude, I would like to sleep now."

Ringo nodded, "of course cousin," she said moving to kiss him before going to the door. "I am happy to report that Lady Misaki is fine, and is now resting quietly in her room, alone." With that she was gone.

He slammed his fist down on the table, the fist he had made when Ringo mentioned that Kotarou was with his Misaki. He waited another few minutes before he was rushing to see if she was alright. He knocked twice, before he entered, there was no one there as Ringo had said, he snapped the lock on the door, and turned to face where Misaki was very much awake, sitting by the vanity pulling the clips from her hair, she tuned towards him with confused eyes.

He didn't say anything as he neared her with such determination that it frightened her a little. "Oujirou?" she asked softly. But before another left her lips, his were on hers, his hand pulled at the gown she wore, and the other in her hair. Misaki didn't stop him, she fell into the feeling of her racing heart, or her body moving to match his without her mind, of the way he was gentle even as he pushed her onto her vanity table, knocking down her trinkets in the process.

They only felt each other, saw only the color of the others eyes. Her creamy legs wrapped around his waist as he entered, she bit her lips when he thrust into her harder and harder, he bit her shoulder when the pressure built. And when she finally let it all go, he kissed her so hard, his own orgasm was followed short. What happened next would only be described as one of the best and worst moments in Oujirou's life.

"I love you." She whispered into his hair, as she held onto him.

He pulled back just to look at her, her eyes shining with tears, her lips in a beautiful yet broken smile. And he didn't know when he had given his heart away to this woman, but he had and now he didn't know how to get it back. "I just love you," she said again.

He didn't have a voice that night, but he held her as if something might pull her away from him. He wanted to say 'do not ever leave me,' and 'I will follow you to hell and back.' But none of it left his mouth. Instead he held her, made love to her again and wished things were different.

II

Madoko the sister of Arisu arrived a few days later, Arisu welcomed her sister as if she was visiting her brother-in-law. She had been here for the games years before, but always later in the tournaments, however at the request of her sister she decided it was best she was by her side.

"Dear sister how goes your inventions?" asked Madoko walking beside her sister through the gardens.

Arisu sighed, "I have been a little distracted as of late, but I do have a new chip I'm working on."

"Distracted, should I assume it has something to do with the prince?" she asked knowing full well her sister was in love with the man.

Arisu sighed, "He is not himself, since the princess of Eterna he is distant from me, and is always hiding out in his study."

Madoko nodded, "could it be that he is trying to get the upper hand in this war they are in. we have received news that Princess Misaki was kidnapped, and Eterna is ready to fight for her safe return."

Arisu's brows knit together, "you do not believe that Prince Oujirou is responsible?"

"He is a resourceful man, and I know he would not want to lose, he had said to father once that he would see to it that this war was over. He is intent on it. I do not blame him; instead I admire his ability to do what ever it takes to win." Madoko finished.

Arisu nodded, "it however does not seem that the Prince wants to hurt her, more like he's building trust within her."

"What better way to destroy an enemy then to gain its trust and when they least expect it, go in for the kill."

Arisu watched her sister for a moment and nodded, of course that was true and it seemed maybe she had little to worry about with the price and Misaki. She sighed and smiled as they entered the palace to rest.

Later that night neither Oujirou nor Misaki was at dinner, he was meeting with some diplomats while, she was still resting. Her headaches coming and going conveniently. It was apparent that they would not, more like could not stop from being with each other and as the tournaments reached it's peek, they're chance of getting caught was already tested. Just the night before Ringo had knocked on Misaki's door as Oujirou took her kissing and sucking in all her moans so as to not be caught, but still they were taking too many chances.

II

Hikaru stood against the tree her white dress flowing around her, Wizard was just a few steps away from her, they had escaped their masters for the afternoon, not that it was very difficult with their new found attractions which they gave into exploring.

"Things are going to get messy with the two sneaking around as they are." Wizard said quietly watching her from lowered eyes, the way the breeze played with her hair, her white dress a compliment to her red hair.

Hikaru sighed, "There is nothing we can do about the way they go about their business, and you know this. However I am envious."

Wizard looked up at her, "what do you mean?"

Hikaru smiled, "I mean I feel it every second her ever growing feelings for him, her passion…"

"Are you perhaps questioning my confession?" asked Wizard.

Hikaru laughed softly, something that he always looked for, she was quite graceful in everything she did, and why not, she was as her sweet hearted mistress. "Oh dear Wizard, I can never doubt you, though I have this strange feeling that we shall be separated quite soon."

He was at her side in a few steps, and embracing her, "You mean when she is married to the prince of Decennia."

Hikaru took a deep breath and held him tighter. "I fear that I shall not see you, and we will be lands away from each other…I have an obligation to my mistress and you to Prince Oujirou."

Wizard sighed as he held her tighter burying his face in her red hair, "Know that no matter what I do love you and that I will always be here for you."

"That is not enough sometimes Wizard, I have never experienced such things and…" she did not want to finish, it was asking too much.

Wizard sighed and nodded, "I understand I want to experience more with you as well."

II

Madoko walked the ground slowly; she had to admit Oujirou did a good job in keeping his kingdom in top shape. Her eyes scanned the area; this would be a suitable place for her sister. She leaned against the rail of the balcony and sighed, she had a feeling something strange was going on, this was her first day here and already there is talk about the princess from Eterna being a prodigy in the games, but she was not going to lose to some brat.

"Looks like you made it," she heard from behind her, turning to find Ringo the gypsy standing there, she was always a presence with her lacey gowns and a natural glow about her.

"Ringo I see you are already here for the games." Madoko said with a small smile.

Ringo smiled and nodded, "I could not stay away when the princess of Eterna is here for the games, and what a wonder she is."

Madoko, "I thought Eterna and Fahren were at war for centuries."

Ringo nodded, "they have been, actually they still are, but the princess is here to put a stop to that."

Madoko never denied that Ringo was a beauty, in truth her own father was quite enchanted with her when she came for the games to her home kingdom; her gorgeous blonde hair something very rare in her homeland of Oran. "Have you played the princess of Eterna?"

Ringo shook her head and smiled mysteriously, "no but I have a very good feeling that she will definitely be a challenge, after all Oujirou himself has been training her."

Madoko rolled her eyes at the lush gardens, "Do you believe that is right of Prince Oujirou to help someone as personally as he is, people cannot take her seriously if she has an advantage such as that."

Ringo laughed, "Now you know that Oujirou will never deceive any game, he is too proud and noble to do such a thing."

Madoko could not deny that much; it was true that prince of Fahren was more than honest and noble. She nodded in agreement. "I am worried for my sister, I fear her feelings may be hurt in this closeness of the prince and the princess of Eterna." She expressed honestly.

Ringo sighed, "I think she is not alone in this dangerous liaison between those two, I fear the same for many people," she looked out into the woods, "but Hikaru is now growing attached to her mistress…."

Madoko looked at her, "Is that not what a Doll is supposed to do, obey the master?"

"They are different from the dolls from the ancient world Lady Madoko, these new Dolls made with sensory chips that let them feel; let them express in words what they could not when they were first invented. A lot has changed in the past seventeen years." Ringo said seriously.

"Mao would never speak out against me, no matter what she felt, no matter whom…" Madoko was cut short by Ringo's laughter.

"Now Dearest Madoko, do not under estimate the power of emotions, I believe you shall be quite surprised by what you might see your self facing." And with that she bowed and excused her self.

Madoko once again realized why she could not befriend Ringo fully, because she valued silly things such as emotions more than rules and traditions. '_What could a gypsy know of home and traditions anyway, when she has broken all of hers_.' her eyes spotted the two dolls. Her eyes widen when she saw that they were embracing.

**

AN: I know not very productive in this chapter, but the next chapter will be juicy, as you can tell I lazed out about the fight scenes but I will try my very best to make it more detailed in the next up coming chapters hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading. Please continue to review!


End file.
